Secretos Segredos Revelados
by Pinkuro
Summary: Kai volta para a cidade um pouquinho maior nos lados errados... e por alguma razão isso vai fazer com que seus maiores segredos sejam descobertos [not yaoi] e [OOC] 3 CAPITULOS DE UMA VEZ SÓ!
1. Defaut Chapter

**Notas da Autora:**

Oi aqui estou eu com mais um fic, desta vez vou tentar uma de humor, e não yaoi, ok? Espero que gostem...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 1 Default Chapter**

Era uma vez, os Blade Breakers que estavam no aeroporto da cidade, esperando um último membro para se reunirem por completo, esse era Kai.

-Onde será que está esse avião que não chega nunca? Que droga! Ficar aqui é muito chato, a gente só fica aqui vendo os passarinhos fazerem cocô na janela onde aparecem os aviãos que chegam...- Reclamava Tyson

-Tyson quer ter calma? Já vai chegar logo, lembre-se de que um vôo da Rússia até aqui demora.- Diz Ray tentando acalmar seu amigo.

-É e ele deve estar quase chegando- Declara Kenny.

-AAAAAAAAA é quero um doce!- Diz Max fugindo totalmente do assunto-

-Cale-se Max, e eu sei, mas faz mais de 1 ano que não o vemos...-

-Está com saudades?- Fala Ray, vendo Tyson dizer sim com a cabeça- Eu também estou, todos estamos, menos Max que está procurando um docinho, coitado está com hipoglicemia...- Diz Ray olhando Max como corria pelo aeroporto como um louco a procura de alguém que tivesse doces

-Alguém por favor, tem um docinho para me dar? E de preferência com mostarda por cima?- falava Max dramaticamente, deixando todos com uma bolha na cabeça.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai estava sentado na classe econômica do avião, num banco sem ninguém do lado, porque este, tinha o tamanho um pouco maio que o normal...

-Estas pessoas são tão gentis, me deram até um banco maior para eu ficar mais confortável!- Fala Kai ?sorrindo?

Pois é, Kai Hiwatari estava sorrindo, sim, e também comendo algumas coisinhas, enquanto seu avião não chegava...-Eu amo chocolates!- disse dando uma mordida.

-Devemos dizer a verdade a ele?- Perguntou sussurrando uma aeromoça, a outra.

-Não, ele irá descobrir, um dia...- Respondeu a outra em sussurro também.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, após 47 minutos de atraso, e 666 doces com mostardas arrecadados para fazer Max parar, o avião chego...

Rapidamente todos desceram do avião, nossos heróis não conseguiam ver a Kai, pois este havia descido muito longe, por isso, rapidamente foram até ao lugar aonde estes chegavam depois de pegarem suas bagagens...

Foi então que o viram, aquele "corpinho" passando pelo portãozinho onde tinha que passar para chegar ao local.

-Que merda, essa coisa, porque não fazem maior? Que merda!- Diz Kai entalando no lugar.

-É...aquele é o Kai?- Pergunto Tyson confuso, assinalando-o com o dedo.

-Acho que sim, apesar de ser difícil de acreditar...- Falou Ray, olhando pasmado com a imagem que viu-

-giguaihuisd- Falou Max de boca cheia.

-Não pode ser! Por que ele está tão Gordo!- Falou Tyson gritando.

-Quem está gordo Tyson?- Perguntou Kai finalmente desentalado de onde estava.

-Você não desconfia?- Perguntou Tyson não acreditando no que ouvia

-Não, não vejo ninguém assim...- respondeu Kai confuso.

Então Tyson o arrastou, muito dificilmente, afinal Tyson não era tão grande assim até o banheiro, pois este era o único lugar dali onde tinha um espelho.

Então chegaram lá, Kai foi reclamando todo o tempo, claro.

-O que querem, cabei de chegar! To com fome, por que não param de enrolar e vamos logo comer!-

-Olhe no espelho antes, Kai.- Diz Ray.

Então Kai olha, e vê...toda seu corpo atentamente, e o que vê: queixo duplo, barriga de 157 Kg, para mais, e muita, muita, muita, mas muita, banha...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA eu to uma baleia!-

Continua 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

OI, o que acharam? Juro que fiz com todo o amor e carinho, faz um tempão que to querendo fazer, mas só agora tive inspiração...hehe, por isso to coisando essa fic... mais tarde vão aparecer os segredos...hahah

Bom é isso, mandem reviews!

**!BJOS!**


	2. Segredo 1

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 2 Segredo 1-A**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai estava mais calmo, depois do grito que deu no banheiro, o que fez todos as pessoas que estavam fazendo suas necessidades prenderem seus intestinos, decidiram sair daquele lugar, do aeroporto, foram até a casa de Tyson, lógico (eles sempre vão para lá...).

Então todos entraram no Táxi, quer dizer, tentavam, entrar...

-Que merda! Por que não fazem essas portas maiores! Gritava Kai entalado na porta.

Finalmente conseguiu entrar, fazendo com que o Táxi fosse direto ao chão, nada agüentava mesmo seu peso...

-Não entendo, como isso aconteceu, sempre fui tão esbelto...- Falava Kai suspirando enquanto comia uma barrinha de chocolate da marca "SuperGordinha", sua preferida, sentado no banco do ônibus, já que ele é maior e agüenta mais peso que um carrinho...

-Kai, desde quando você come chocolate?- Pergunta Ray, o primeiro que passa a gota que se formou após a última sentença de Kai que fez todos pensarem "não sei, como será?" sarcasticamente.

-Bem, eu sempre gostem de chocolate, sempre foi minha principal paixão, pelo menos até que fui obrigado a parar...-

**_FLASH BACK_**-------------------------------------

Estava Kai um garotinho de apenas 6 anos, a frente de seu avô, que não parecia nada contente, o que fazia Kai tremer...

-Não pode, eu não quero!- Grita com a voz de um garotinho mimado.

...Um pouco... pelo menos...

-Não fale assim comigo se pirralho mimado!- Grita seu avô –Não pode mais ficar assim, e fazer o que bem entender! Veja como está! Já se olhou no espelho?- Grita o avô, fazendo com que Kai virasse a cabeça chateado...-Pois eu lhe digo, é um garoto gordo, mimado e fraco, e precisa mudar isso, agora que está comigo!-

Sim era verdade, aos seis anos, Kai que sempre havia vivido sob a proteção de seus pais, que eram tão ricos que para lhe agradar lhe davam tudo o que quisesse.

-Não sou seus pais que para fazer você parar com seus ataques te dá um docinho, como se fosse um animal, um bichinho de estimação- Disse Kai então baixou sua cabeça.

-VOCÊ VAI ACABAR COM O MEU AMOR! COMO VOU VIVER SEU censurado DA censurado, censurado, censurado, censurado!- Gritou Kai depois de pensar

-Você vai ficar de dieta, e exercícios, e vai para um lugar onde aprenderá a ter um prazer muito melhor que chocolate... Mas até lá, você pode se divertir com um prato de alface, brócolis... (**N/a: **Não corra, salve-se! Vai faze-lo comer verduras!)

**_FIM DO FLASH BACK_** ------------------------------------

-Então foi assim que aconteceu, eu tive que largar os doces e qualquer comida que não fosse saudável e fazer uma dieta rígida, com exercícios, o que o fiz por 10 anos, (**N/A: **Tadinho! 10 anos comendo censurado horríveis...).

-E agora resolveu parar...- Perguntou Tyson, achando estranho.

-Bem é que ele enquanto assistia Teletubbies, ou sei lá o que, cantava aquelas músicas horríveis deles, e fazia tudo o que elas mandavam, até que chegou uma hora que dizia "Mate-se, tenha um ataque cardíaco lá lá lá" ou algo assim, e ele o fez- Diz na maior naturalidade –Deve ser a idade...- Diz marcando como fim de sua sentença comer o resto de seu chocolate...

Todos então ficaram mais do que surpresos e confusos seus olhos estavam, arregalados, sua uma gigantesca gota havia aparecido, ninguém falava nada...

-Olhem uma sorveteria! Vamos comer!- Gritou Tyson animado ao aperceber na janela o que havia lá fora.

-OBA! Sorvete de chocolate! Vamos lá!- Disse Kai levantando, o que fez sua barriga balançar, e puxar a cordinha que fazia sinal para o motorista parar, e o pior é que fez isso bruscamente, o que fez todos que estava, em pé caírem ou irem para trás.

-Maldito Newton e sua lei da Inércia! Eu vou te matar desgraçado!- Grita Tyson, quando se recuperou, com raiva (lógico).

-Anda Tyson, vamos comer sorvete!- Diz Kai descendo do ônibus o mais rápido que pôde (não muito com sua barriga), e Tyson logo o seguiu, o ultrapassando.

-Oba! Doces! Esperem-me!- Diz Max feliz os seguindo.

Então a porta se fechou, deixando os outros dois bladers dentro do ônibus, afinal, não haviam conseguido se recuperar a tempo de seguirem os dois...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que delícia!- Dizia um cabelos dois tons com a boca cheia, feliz

-Quer Mais!- Gritava um de cabelos compridos levantado a taça vazia, mas feliz

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Disse um loiro, feliz, se levantando, ao parecer ia pegar mais.

-Max, pega mais para mim?- Suplicava Tyson com carinha de bebê-

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Disse pegando a taça vazia da mão de Tyson

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrr- Um imenso arroto se ouviu, da cadeira ao lado da de Tyson, e de Max, o que fez os dois olharem para o ser que fez isso – Pode pega de chocolate para mim também Max?- Disse Kai sorrindo, feliz (**N/A:** Eu sei que parece milagre, mas tudo nessa fic é, pelo menos sobre o Kai...)

Então Kai pegou a taça que Kai lhe estendia, e falou "Eu adoro sorvete!" antes de ir-se para o lugar onde se encontrava todos os sabores de sorvetes.

-Que delícia, acho que vou comprar isso aqui.- Diz Kai passando a mão na barriga.

-Boa idéia, podemos fazer isso agora?- Diz Tyson animado com a idéia

-Claro, vá lá e chame o gerente para mim, acho que entalei nessa cadeira...-

-O que não sou sua empregada!- Diz Tyson bravo

-Não sério, eu entalei aqui, POR QUE censurado NÃO FAZEM CADEIRAS MAIORES!- grita Kai com raiva –Tyson se fizer isso para mim poderá ser o vice-presidente disso aqui.- Diz se acalmando de repente.

-Então combinado!- Diz Tyson saindo a procura do dono daquele lugar

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Diz Max chegando com as três taças de sorvete, e se sentando na cadeira.

-Que merda, essa censurado cadeira de plástico de $1,99...- Murmurava Kai tentando se soltar da cadeira, inutilmente...

Então Tyson voltou com o gerente daquele lugar, um homem alto, meio velho, cara de mau...

-Bóris censurado! Que censurado fez aqui?- Disse Kai ao ver o gerente do lugar.

-Ele é o gerente do lugar...- Diz Tyson o óbvio.

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Diz Max, feliz, comendo sorvete

-Bóris, eu quero comprar essa sorveteria!- Diz Kai cruzando os braços fazendo cara séria, ou seja, sua cara de sempre...

-Hm... e por que eu faria isso? Finalmente vou realizar meu plano de dominar o mundo! Vou fazer uma rede de Sorveterias Peter-Pão (**N/A: **Sim, esse é o nome)-

-Sorveteria Pert-Pão? Isso é nome de padaria... mas de qualquer jeito quanto você quer por ela?-

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Diz Max, alegre, comendo seu sorvete.(**N/T: **Sorvete se come, certo?)

-Por que eu a venderia Kai?- Diz Boris, cruzando seus braços.

-Porque senão eu o processarei por danos morais, seu censurado! Vai ficar tão duro que vai ter que fechar isso, vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida por ter me conhecido...- Diz fazendo aparecer seus caninos, falava sério

-Es-está bem...- Diz tremendo -Mas quero $999.999.999.999.999.999,69 em troca- Disse se recuperando

-Um preço razoável...0 Diz Kai pegando um cheque e o assinando.

-Eu amo sorvete!- Diz Max, saboreando seu sorvete

Então dois vultos aparecem ante eles, os dois em péssimo estado, sujos e respirando rapidamente.

-Ray, Kenny, o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Tyson.

-Quando vocês saíram, não conseguimos sair também, então tivemos que esperar até saírem no mais próximo: a cidade vizinha, porém como não tínhamos dinheiro, tivemos que vir a pé.- Explica Ray.

-Eu adoro Sorvete!- Diz Max.

-han...o kai comprou a sorveteria...- Diz Tyson, após Max dizer sua tão inteligente sentença.

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Diz Max –AMO de paixão doces e mostarda!-

_**Continua**_-----_**Continua**_-----_**Continua**_-----_**Continua**_-----_**Continua**_**-----_Coninua_-----_Continua_**_**  
**_

**Notas da Autora:**

OI, e ae gostaram? Eu sei que ficou com um humor besta, mas é o tipo de humor que eu gosto! Espero que o de vocês também... hehe

Bem, agora respondendo à review (T.T só uma...)

**Akai Tenshi: **Olá miga!

É...bem imagine ele com...mais ou menos o tamanho do Goki (o das Cyber-Dranzer, na segunda temporada), ok? E sobre a outra, BOA IDÉIA! Quem sabe essa vai ser uma das revelações, hehe... Valeu pela review!

OK, é tudo, e lembre-se mandem review!

**!BJOS!**


	3. Segredo 2

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 3 Segredo 2-A**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-han...o kai comprou a sorveteria...- Diz Tyson, após Max dizer sua tão inteligente sentença.

-Eu adoro sorvete!- Diz Max –AMO de paixão doces e mostarda!-

-Legal legal Max, Mas como assim o Kai comprou a Sorveteria?- Pergunta Ray, ignorando a Max.

-Na verdade ainda não comprei o cheque está aqui, e Boris está ali (apontando para Boris que dá um tchauzinho idiota com a mão para eles) enrolando para não me dar o contrato, que eu vou receber antes de dar o cheque...- Disse Kai ainda entalado na cadeira.

-Que ótimo, mas me explica melhor por que você voltou a comer essas coisas, se é que comia antes...- Dizia Kenny sentado na cadeira mexendo sabe-se-lá-o-que no seu laptop.

-Au, que é depois daquele incidente com as músicas dos telettubies, ele em seu último ar, me deixou comer o que eu quero, apesar de que se ele morresse eu o faria de qualquer jeito...- Disse Kai comendo seu sorvete de chocolate com cobertura de Baunilha. – e Bórias, me dá o contrato pra eu assinar dae eu te dou o cheque, ok?- Disse de boca cheia...

-Vou pegar, com licença, eu posso pegar meu...- Disse tentando pegar o cheque na mesa, mas Kai é mais rápido e esmaga a mão dele com a sua (N/A: Detalhe, ele ainda ta comendo),-AAAAAAAAaaaah- Grita quando Kai faz isso.

-Vai, e depois eu o entrego, e Tyson vai com ele?-

-Já disse que não sou sua empregada...- Disse com chateação.

-Não mas se for, não te faço ser o vice-presidente.

-Vamos rápido Boris!- Disse Tyson puxando Boris pelo braço.

-Você ainda acha que eu vou dar a vocês sem nada? Pois estão errados! Eu vou me vingar hahahha!-Diz Boris feit um doido no seu escritório.

-Mas Boris, você já não ficou mais de é...- Disse pensando na quantidade que ele deu para Kai o pagar- Um montão de grana?-

-É, é, bem não é o bastante... E quando eu o receber, vou fugir! Sem passar isso para o nome do Kai, nem mostrarei ou falarei a você que os papéis estão abaixo da mesa, e que vocês só precisam assinar na linha pontilhada para a sorveteria Peter Pão Ser suas! HAHAHHAHAHA! Ria feito um louco (**N/A:** Então ta rindo ta forma normal, hahahahaha/sem graça/)

-Idiota- Disse Tyson antes de pegar os papéis, checa-los, e sair dali deixando a boris rindo sozinho.

Quando chegou até onde estavam, viu haviam comido todos os sorvetes que tinham sido comido, ou melhor, que KAI havia comido TODOS os sorvestes em menos de cinco minutos...

-O QUÊ! Comeram todos meus sorvetes!- Gritou desesperado.

-Calma TY-chan, se tu me tirares daqui, dessa cadeira, deixo tu comeres o resto, o sorvete de quiabo.

- Quiabo, credo, isso nem eu quero...(**N/A:** Quem é doido de querer, Quiabo é nojento, irc)

-Não me interessa, me tira daqui- Disse com um olhar assassino, que convenceu Tyson rapidamente a ajuda-lo

-tá bom, eu ajudo, peraí que eu vou pegar uma coisa pra te ajudar, enquanto isso, assina esse papel na linha pontilhada, e isso será seu!-

-Como isso ficou pronto tão rápido? Que mágico!- Disse começando a ler o papel, terminando e assinando.

Logo Tyson saiu dali correndo, e volta num instante com uma serra elétrica, cortando a cadeira de Kai, nas partes que o prendiam.

-TY-Chan, eu te amo!- Disse se atirando em cima de Tyson, fazendo com que os dois caíssem.

-Ka-Kai...-Disse Tyson, embaixo de Kai.

-Sim, Ty-chan querido- Disse Ai com um sorriso e umas bolinhas vermelhas no rosto.

-Está me esmagando, não consigo, respirar...-Disse cada vez com menos ar.

-Não... consigo sair, alguém me ajuda- disse com voz meio infantil e ainda feliz.

Ray e Max então pegam cada um, um braço de Kai, e o puxam, com muita dificuldade para cima, e em uma, que Boris chega e pega seu cheque e os papéis, sai de fininho, bem devagar, para não ser ouvido.

E quando Kai percebe isso, pega o Max, pequeno, mas não tão leve, o balança como os atletas no arremesso de peso, o lança até Boris que cai, e ficam então os dois ali, tontos, até que chega até eles andando, junto com Ray, Max e Kenny logo atrás.

-Se quer fugir sem ser notado, pegue o que tem que pegar e saia correndo, imbecil...- Disse se sentando em cima de Boris após tirar Max de lá, ainda tonto, mas não tanto quanto Boris, de ter que agüentar a Kai em cima dele –Agora, assine os papéis e me dê...- Disse sério, estendo a mão para Boris lhe dar o que quer.

Então Boris deu os papéis após os assinar, Kai lhe agradeceu e saiu de cima, quando este o fez, Boris se levantou e deu para ver uma reentrância em sua barriga, bem onde Kai ficou em cima dele.

Boris saiu correndo do lugar com seu cheque, deixando os cinco garotos saboreando seu sorvete de quiabo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia passado uma semana desde que Kai havia comprado a sorveteria Peter Pão de Boris, haviam a fechado para reformas.

Neste dia o estavam abrindo, estavam retirando a faixa do novo nome, sorriram ao ver como havia ficado.

-Sorveteria Tia Tica! Que lindo nome não acham?- Perguntou Kai orgulhoso da nova casa de sorvetes que havia mandado reformar.

-É junte ele e tira o a de tia...¬¬- Disse Tyson

-Não fale mal do nome da minha Tia! É dela as receitas de sorvetes novas! Ela garantirá o sucesso da sorveteria! Hahhaha!

-Do jeito que você fala parece uma mãe de santo...¬¬-

-Ela era...-

-O.O

-É sério, ela adorava fazer macumbas pro vovô, sinto falta dela, acho que foi ela que me livrou dos meus pais...

-O QUÊ!-

-Que foi? Ela queria ficar comigo, o problema é dois meses depois de fazer, e matar meus pais, isso se virou contra ela, e ela acabou morrendo, snif snif, que saudades titia tica...- Se lamentava o do bicolor cabelo.

-Claro, claro...-

-É verdade! Titia foi a pessoa que mas me amou na vida! Ela vivia me defendendo, ela me mandava feitiços de boa sorte para minha vida, pro meu futuro e pro amor, nenhum funcionava, mas deixava neutras se for vê todos os ruins que ela mandou...-

-Bom, pra você- Falou Ray, o único reincorporado do fato que Kai lhes havia dito.

-Agora vamos lá abrir a sorveteria!- Disse Tyson abrindo a porta, mas sendo detido por um puxão de seu superior.

-Perae, antes vão pendurar o cartaz sobre primeiro dia de graça e as duas semanas após em promoção, tudo metade do preço!- Ordenou Kai.

-Por que eu? E não venha me dizendo ameaças que não vou me obedecer.

-Não to falando de você, to falando pros nada que fazer aqui, você e eu temos trabalho, Tyson...- Disse dando a volta e ficando de costas a Tyson.

-O que é?-

-Venha comigo... E Vocês três ae, vão pendurar essa censurado!- Gritou Kai ao seus amigos.

-VOCÊ É UM CHATO KAI!

-Não quer dizer censurado Max?- Diz sorrindo, Max devolve com algo, mas foi tão baixo que ninguém ouviu (**N/A: **Nenheu...).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Kai e Tyson cuidavam de seus "negócios"...

-Esses sorvetes tão uma delícia...- Diz Tyson de boa cheia.

-Urrum, eu sei, bas benbem-se que espamos api pra povar e/ou experimenpar os favores nobos...- Diz Kai cuspindo, pois sua boa estava mais cheia que a de Tyson.

-Eu sei, sua tia era uma ótima cozinheira...-

-É pe...- Engoliu o que tinha dentro da boca- Ela usava ingredientes secretos que encontrei faz pouco tempo no sótão, envolvem rituais mágicos, é tão legal de se fazer!- Disse dando uma colherada no sorvete cor violeta com bolinhas verde limão que brilhavam.

-O que? Tem macumba neles? Perguntou Tyson com medo.

-Não, são rituais mágicos, tipo de bruxas, sabe?-

-Ah magia negra, me sinto tão melhor...¬¬-

-Que bom!- Disse desfrutando de seu sorvete, dessa vez rosa-shock com coraçõezinhos azuis...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Então Max, acho que assim ta bom...- Diz Ray dando uma última ajeitada no cartaz que dizia: Sorvetes Hoje grátis! E durante semana metade do preço! Com sabores secretos nunca antes vistos, acreditem são de enfeitiçar!"

-É, Kai ACABAMOS!- Grita Max.

Logo Kai e Tyson saem e vão ver como ficou, e qual a surpresa dos três amigos ao descobrirem que o Kai ficou com o dobro do tamanho...

-Pessoal, podem abrir a porta, estamos prontos para a inauguração...-Disse a bale... digo Kai.

Continua 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Oi pessoal, eu sei, o cap ficou uma merda, no começo então, eu sei, sem graça pra caramba, prometo me esforçar mais pra ficar melhor, mas mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado...

Gente, quem adivinhar o primeiro segredo, me de seu e-mail no review que eu mando um desenho do Kai gordo, que eu Não mostrei pra ninguém ainda, e mais dois, que já mostrei pra alguns, ok?

Agora, os reviews (de um jeitinho diferente pois isso é proibido):

_Mione11:_ Oi, bem, Sério que achasse engraçada? Fico tão feliz, eu li outro dia a sua de cavaleiros do zodíaco, com dragonball Z, adorei, mas não deu pra mandar reviews, acho que o resuminho era algo como, "A saori foi raptada, de novo(...)" algo assim, eu a achei mt engraçada, e obrigada pelo seu review!_/Akai Tenshi: _OI tenshi-Sama! É você me deu, mas agora to pensando, se ele tiver, vai ter que cuidar da alimentação, fazer dieta, e emagrecer, não seria cruel demais? Num quero que ele emagreça, gosto dele gordo...hehe XD, obrigada pelo review/_Kairy-chan pt: _Que bom que está gostando, bom, eu consigo imaginar, fiz um desenho dele assim, na verdade trÊs, mas dois estão mais realistas, queris que eu te mande? Dae só dá teu e-mail..mas tem que adivinha uma charada...hehe, borgada pelo review.

Mandem reviews, resolvam a pergunta, charada sei lá, e recebam um desenho (três na verdade, se quiserem) do Kai gordinho!

**!BJOS!**


	4. Segredo 3

**Secretos Segredos Revelados **

**Cap 4 Segredo 3-A**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logo Kai e Tyson saem do escritório e vão ver como ficou o cartaz, e qual a surpresa dos três amigos ao descobrirem que o Kai ficou com o dobro do tamanho...

-Pessoal, podem abrir a porta, estamos prontos para a inauguração...-Disse a bale... digo Kai.

-Kai... é... mas... hã... é...- tentava falar Kenny.

-O que aconteceu Kai? Por que você colocou uma fantasia de elefante?- Perguntou Ray com a gota na cabeça.

-Fantasia? Não, não, sou eu mesmo, mas por que você disse isso?-

-Hã... é que você ta maior...-

-Ah, isso, é meu metabolismo que ta maluco...- Disse Kai dando um suspiro resignado.

-Ou é isso ou a magia dos sorvetes amaldiçoados que você fez...- Disse Tyson rindo.

-Como assim?- Pergunta Max.

-É que Kai botou magia negra nos sorvetes novos...-

-Sério!- perguntaram todos menos Tyson e Kai. (N/A: Ou seja, Kenny, Ray e Max).

-Não magia negra, só uma ajudinha nos sabores...- respondeu Kai.

-Sério? Não diga, isso é desculpa!- Disse Tyson nervoso.

-Quer ganhar dinheiro ou não? Agüente Idiota! E não é minha culpa se graças aos chocolates meu metabolismo se descontrolou!- Grita Kai se curvando um pouco para ficar testa a testa com Tyson e com isso salientando a barriga.

-É claro que tem culpa! Se não tivesse comido tantos doces não teria acontecido isso tanso!- Grita Tyson no mesmo tom de Kai.

E eles ficaram fazendo isso durante um bom tempo, mandando raiozinhos com os olhos um para o outro, um encostado a testa do outro, o elefante, e o pônei (N/A: Aquele cabelo parece uma crina, e do jeito que ele briga parece cavalo empacando... ¬¬')

-E vejamos, quantas coisas você já revelou desde que chegou aqui, primeiro que adora doces, segundo, tem uma tia chamada Tica, e agora, que tem um problemas no seu metabolismo! Deus do céu quantos segredos não revelados você tem hein? (N/A: (Com a mão levantada) Eu, eu essa eu sei a resposta, essa eu sei! )

-Bem mais do que imagina...- Disse simplesmente. (N/A: Narf)

-Quais?- pergunta Tyson.

-Você vai saber meu amigo, vai saber... HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH- Diz com um tom maléfico, e uma risada má no final para combinar.

- ¬¬'- Ficaram todos, com a gota na cabeça.

-Que foi?- Perguntou Kai, parando com sua risada maluca de repente e ficando confuso.

-Nada, não Kai...-Disse Ray, rindo nervosamente junto a seus amigos.

-Bom, então vou abrir a sorveteria, já ta tudo arrumado, todos prontos, então já vai!- Disse Kai abrindo a porta que estava fechada, revelando um fila enorme de futuros clientes "HAHHAHA, eles são as minhas vítimas, HAHAHAHHA" pensou ao ver as vítimas, com um sorriso maligno na face, mudando rapidamente para um doce sorriso falso de gente simpática –Podem entrar pessoal, a sorveteria está aberta!- Disse com voz de telefonista educada que ao falar conosco cinco minutos já dá vontade de matar.

O dia passou normalmente, um pouco agitado para os garots claro, mas o dia mesmo, lá fora, tava normal, céu tava azul, as nuvens brancas, o sol amarelo, as folhas vivas e saldáveis, verdes etc etc...

Kai que após dez minutos se cansou e foi dormir, e Tyson, que a cada dez minutos sentia fome e saia para comer,então sempre que ele o fazia, Kai sentia o cheiro da comida de Tyson e acordava pegando um chocolate, metia ele na boca, e dormia de novo, mastigando a barra toda, engolindo-a tempos depois. Max se resistia para não comer os sorvetes que adorava, Kenny ficava pesquisando em seu laptop como ser um bom vendedor, e Ray trabalhava feito um condenado já que todos ficavam enrolando, até Max, que apesar de tentar fazer direito, após duas horas teve que ser pego por um sonâmbulo Kai que sentiu que ele ficava metendo o dedo dentro dos sorvetes cada vez que ia servir a alguém, foi levado para onde Kai estava e lá foi usado com um tipo de colchão, embaixo da poltrona onde Kai dormia, que ia desde a cabeça, até as canelas (N/A: E quem das mocinhas aí não faria qualquer coisa para ser o Max agora hã? Ser colchão vivo, o sonho de toda menina XD).

-Finalmente acabou!- Disse Ray fechando a porta e se apoiando nela, soltando um suspiro.

-ARRA, finalmente! Achei algo útil para esses casos!- Disse Kenny de olho em seu laptop.

-Tarde demais agora já acabou Kenny...- Disse Ray chateado.

-O que!- Disse Kenny olhando para os lados e vendo o lugar vazio a não ser por ele e Ray –Nossa, onde estão cão, a vaca e a morsa?- Perguntou Kenny, referindo-se aos seus amigos, Max, Tyson e Kai, respectivamente.

-HM?- Perguntou Ray confuso -Quem?-

- Cão é o melhor amigo do homem, Max quer ser o amigo de todos que conhece, a vaca vive sempre comendo, Tyson não passa uma hora sem comer, e a morsa, é grande gorda, se ficar zangada fere a gente, e nasce em lugares gelados...- Explicou Kenny- Entendeu?

-Claro claro...

Tyson então nessa hora voltava de seu "lachinho" enquanto que mexia em seus dentes com um palito, limpando-os...

-OI pessoal como foi já fechou?-

-MU- Disse Ray, chateado, enquanto se dirigia até a sala de Kai, onde este estava.

Tyson não entendeu bem aquilo, mas decidiu, assim como Kenny, seguir Ray.

Chegaram a sala de Kai, Ray tentou abrir a porta, mas esta estava trancada, tentavam abrir mas não conseguiam, então gritaram – KAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII, AAAACCCCCOOOORRRRDDDDDAAAAA!- logicamente foi Tyson quem fez isso.

Quando Tyson fez isso, lá dentro da sala, Kai acordava, ainda confuso, olha para os lados e procura onde foi a tempestade, é quando percebe Max embaixo dele, fica olhando uns instantes para ele, ainda com aquela imbecilidade que todos têm quando acabam de acordar.

-Max, o que está fazendo aqui embaixo?- Pergunta com os olhos meio fechados, ainda com sono, mas então os fecha com força, vê-se uma veiazinha em sua testa –Sai daí tarado!- Grita enquanto o soca, tirando-o de baixo dele.

-Ai- Diz Max ao alcançar o chão.

Então Kai, sem prestar atenção a Max, se levanta ainda nervoso, e vai até a porta, a abre, e vê três pessoas sorridentes, com caras de retardas bem enfrente dele.

-Vocês, eu já devia imaginar, hei, estão com boa aparecia hoje- Diz sorrindo simpaticamente, os três acham isso estranho, mas não fazem caso, Kai era estranho...

Todos saem dali, até Max que se levanta e os segue sorridente (N/A: Como sempre... ¬¬) e então vão para a casa, um apartamento, onde estavam morando, claro, Kai pagava suas contas...

Eles entraram no metrô para irem até seu lar, como não tinham mais lugares sentados, tiveram que ficar em pé, vendo a barriga de Kai balançar conforme o trem andava, numa suave melodia...

- Foi um longo dia, trabalhei pra caramba...- Diz Kai esfregando os olhos –Acho que saí de forma por não treinar nas férias... Quando chegar em casa eu vou dormir...-

-Vai- Diz Tyson, não ligando muito.

-Não, não é muito cedo...- Responde Kai, na maior naturalidade.

-Então não vai.- Diz Tyson olhando para o chão, pensando em comida.

-Mais eu to com sono quero dormir...-

-Então vai...- Diz Tyson nervoso.- Que conversa idiota, se eu não tivesse com tanta fome bateria nele agora.

-E intitulasse: O diálogo!- Goza Ray. (N/A: Acreditam que minha vó falou essa besteira pra minha mãe? Eu juro!)

-Não entendi o que quer dizer com isso, eu tenho uma barra aqui você quer Tyson?-

-Claro!

-Tá bom, mas essa aqui é minha, e não tenho outra.- Disse Kai comendo um pedaço da barra.

-Dá um pedacinho, vai! Por favor!- Implora Tyson.

-Não, eu já disse, eu só tenho essa, eu eu to com fome!-

-Tá bom, ta bom, mas acabo de descobrir mais um segredo seu, quando ta com sono ficas idiota- Diz Tyson olhando de novo para o chão.

-O que quer dizer, não entendi?-

-Argh!- Diz Tyson entediado daquilo.

-Sério Tyson explica, não entendo o que quer dizer...- Diz Kai totalmente confuso, enquanto Kenny, Ray e Max morrem de rir. –Ah, deixa, você é um pirralho imbecil mesmo... E agora não vou dar mais um pedaço disso pra você- Decide enquanto mostra a língua para Tyson e come o resto da barra de chocolate, fazendo com que Tyson ficasse confuso, mas em seguida rindo disfarçadamente.

_Continua..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

E aí? Gostaram? Bom antes do que aconteceu ontem, eu tava meio meio sem inspiração pra essa fic, mas dae a minha vó falou aquela besteira do sono, e tive umas idéias, minha vó é comédia pura... hahuhauahuaha, tadinha dela... ¬¬ela não faz de propósito...

BOM, é isso, quem quiser os desenhos de Kai gordo, que eu fiz, avise num review, que eu mando, só tem que dar o e-mail, OK?

E agora os reviews:

_**LittleDark**_ OI, ae? É sim, são mágicos, tem tantas calorias que fsó pode ser mágica mesmo, huahauha, essa foi feia, desculpe, é bem feito por Boris, mas nesse tem um novo apelido pra ele, Morsa, não é perfeito pra ele XD? O segredo já ta no capítulo todos até agora... e vais ver a imagem na fic do power point, mas por que eu não consigo te mandar e-mails? Ele sempre voltam... bom, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Obrigada pelo review/ _**Mione11**_ OI, Eu também achei essa a melhor parte XD, pra mim é fácil, adoro imaginar o Kai assim, devo ter feito uns 10 desenhos dele assim, se quiser eu te mando 7, que eu escaneei, e ta gravada no pc, ou uma fic, no power point em 4 partes, que eu fiz com meus desenhos essas ae tão incluídas, sobre Kai e Tyson, acho que você gosta de yaoi, né? Qualquer coisa fala, fala, e claro dá teu e-mail, espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Também, obigada pelo review / **_Dih-Doug:_** OI! Eu também acho legal o Kai obeso, se quiseres um desenho de minha autoria dele assim, é só mandar seu e-mail, bom, eu nunca li sua fic, isso saiu da minha cabeça, juro, (se tivesse lido, não teria botado assim ¬¬), mas agora é tarde demais... obrigada pelo review/ **_Super Princess Aeka-Kagome:_** OI! Bom, é mesmo, Kai ta no nível três... obrigada pelo review, espero que tenhas gostado do cap. SE quiser ver um desenho do Kai assim, avisa, dá seu e-mail e eu mando, ok/ **_Kairy-chan pt: _**OI!BOM, os primeiro segredos, foram revelados aqui, neste cap. Haver uns mais importantes seguindo adiantem mas se quiser o desenho, avisa, dá seu e-mail eu mando o que tiver escaneado,já que fui eu que fiz, mas todos dizem que desenho bem, espero que não estejam mentindo... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, obrigada pelo review.

Bom, é isso, mandem reviews! Eu to oferecendo os desenhos de graça assim porque to de bom humor, mas no próximo não vou mais, só vai valer pra quem mandar review para este cap. Ou seja, quando publicar o 5 não vou dar mais, nem se pedirem ok?

**!BJOS!**


	5. Segredos 4 e 5

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 5 Segredos 4-A e 4-B**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O breakers estavam em seu apartamento, Tyson e Max estavam jogando videogame, Kai estava olhando eles fazerem isso enquanto comia uma barrinha de chocolate e dava palpites como "Vai, ataca, ataca!" "Defende seu burro!" "Mais rápido como quer vencer assim?" Que ninguém gostava. Ray fazia o jantar, Keeny mechia em seu laptop, e o telefone tocava sem parar...

_RING RING RING RING RING... _

-Merda alguém atende!- Grita Ray da cozinha.

-To vendo algo muito importante aqui!- Disse Kenny

-To jogando!- Diz Tyson e Max ao mesmo tempo

-To comendo!- Diz Kai.

-AAAAAaargh. Alguém atenda!- Grita nervoso Ray.

-Tá bom, ta bom...- Diz Keeny pegando o telefone. –Kenny falando-

_-Hm, olá. Kai está aí? Ouvi dizer que ele tava morando aí, daí liguei, hehe, ele ta?- _Disse uma voz feminina ao telefone.

-Está, espera só um instante, vou chama-lo! – Disse tirando o telefone do ouvido –Kai, pra você-

-Hm! Pra mim, bota no viva-voz to preso aqui nessa poltrona...- Disse em seguida Kenny fez o que lhe pedia.

-Ok, morsa...- Disse em murmuro voltando ao que fazia antes.

-Quié?- Disse Kai ao telefone

-_Alô, Kai?- _Disse a voz ao telefone –_Credo você sempre me assusta quando fala assim..._-

-A a a a a a a aa a a a a... Omida...- Kai gaguejava ao sentir

-Omida!- Disseram os outros bladebreaker ao ouivir esse nome.

-Como vai meu sobrinho preferido hein? Como eu queria estar aí, e apertar essas bochechinhas tão macias guti guti guti- Dizia ela em tom de tia chata.

-Grrrr- Rosnou Kai, meio ruborizado.

_-Bem de qualquer jeito como vai meu parente de Hitler preferido?- _

_-_Não sou parente de Hitler sou parente de Stalin você sabe bem disso!- Grita Kai irritado, enquanto todos os outros ficavam de boca aberta congelados, e com os olho arregalados olhando para Kai.

-QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grita todos fazendo com que os pássaros se assustassem e voassem para longe.

-Não importa, olha querido só telefonei que estou no Japão, e amanhã eu chego a sua cidade, ok?-

-Urrum...- Diz dando uma mordida numa nova barra de chocolate.

-Bem, de qualquer jeito não precisa vir me buscar, eu te encontro na sorveteria, ok?

-Que sacrifício enorme, titia...- Disse sarcasticamente, o qual sua tia não percebeu.

_-Eu sei eu sei, mas bem, até amanhã guti guti guti..._- Disse fazendo com que a espinha de Kai gelasse –Isso espere até amanhã, sobrinho... HAHAHAHAHA- Disse maleficamente ao desligar o telefone, logicamente Kai não escutou.

-censurado- Disse Kai quando sua tia desligou o telefone, suspirando.

-Hum, Kai o que é guti guti guti? Alguma língua alternativa?- perguntou Tyson.

-Quando eu descobri te conto...- respondeu Kai.

O dia passou normal, Max sorrindo, Kenny no laptop, Ray meditando, Tyson comendo, Kai ficando mais pesado que uma morsa...

Até que o dia seguinte àquele chegou, logo cedo, todos foram a sorveteria, tinham que trabalhar.

-Então Kai conta mais da sua tia, ou melhor conta algo da sua tia, se ela vem aqui...- Insistia Tyson trabalhando na prova do sorvete.

-Bem ela é o demônio disfarçado de minha tia...- Disse comendo.

-?.?- Como assim?-

-Bom é que...- Disse Kai mexendo no pote de sorvete com a colher.

----------**_Flash Back_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos meu guti guti do meu coração- Disse uma mulher gorda de cabelos enrolados num cocó apertando um menininho de mesmo peso pelas bochechas.

-Grrr- resmungou o menino com cara de 'Ou-para-com-isso-ou-sentirá-a-minha-ira'

-Como eu adoro apertar suas bochechinhas - Dizia ela não ligando para a cara que Kai fazia -Tão fofinhas... -

Nesse momento Kai se irritou pra valer então virou o corpo um pouco para o lado (os quadris), em seguida virou de volta com toda velocidade, fazendo com que sua barriga atingisse seriamente sua tia e levando-a para longe, batendo na parede e perdendo a consciência por uns segundos.

-Kai o que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou um homem alto, mas sem cabeça, como aparece nos animes quando têm preguiça de inventar um rosto.

- Papai, Omida...- Disse assinalando sua tia com o dedo, o qual seu pai não viu.

-Ah sim, sim, pode comer essa barra de chocolate até chegar a hora do lanche, está bem?-

Está bem...- Kai sorriu, feliz, essa era a única coisa boa em sua Tia. –Obrigado papai- Disse pegando o doce da morte. (N/A: Eu sei, exagerada...)

----------**_Fim do Flash Back_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bom e é isso que acontecia sempre que ela vinha me ver...- Disse Kai comendo o sorvete.-Agora acabe com esse sorvete, a nova remessa já chegou e temos que comer tudo.

-É nossa, que sacrifício...- Disse Tyson sarcasticamente.

-É...- Disse Kai percebendo que em seu pote já não havia sorvete algum -Tá bom, agora outro pote...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que saco, POR QUE NINGUÉM ME AJUDA AQUI? Max seu censurado saia do banheiro logo e venha aqui me ajudar!- Gritava Ray irritado com quatro bandejas cheias de sobra nas mãos e uma na boca, a frente da porta do privado onde Max se encotrava.

-Vou demorar um pouco, chame o Kenny!- Gritou Max sentado na privada.

-Te avisamos pra não comer aquela mostarda passada da validade...-

-Eu não ia desperdiçar mostarda nem aqui nem na China!

-Qual o problema com o país onde nasci!- Disse irritado

-Nenhum.. foi mal, nem aqui nem eu nasci, ta bom agora?

-Ótimo, e agora acabou?

-Sim, vamos!- Disse Max saindo do privado, e indo lavar as mãos, Ray fez o mesmo como pôde, e então saíram dali, e viram Kenny por incrível que pareça sem o laptop.

-Olá Guti guti guti!- Disse uma mulher muito gorda, de cabelos azul marinhos preso num cocó, olhos vermelhos, e um sorriso de orelha a orelha –Eu sou Omida, viram meu sobrinho?- Disse a mulher aos jovens trabalhando que ficaram pasmados ao ver aquilo.

E nessa mesma hora, na sala do chefe, Kai engasgava com seu sorvete.

-O que foi Kai?- Perguntou Tyson ao ver Kai engasgando.

-O fim do mundo chegou...- Disse Kai ao se recuperar

_Continua..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **

Eu sei, bem rapidinho, mas eu tava inspirada, esse cap. Não foi lá dos bons, mas prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor, e vão aparecer mais do sobre o Kai ser parente do Stalin, e o passado de Kai com a Tia Omida...

Agora os reviews

_**Mione11:**_Oi!

Eu não trato Kai como idiota, ele é meu uke-chan XD, eu só amo ele

sofrendo... seu e-mail foi apagado pelo f. mas eu vi no seu profile e tentei enviar as figuras, chegou? Avisa-me ok? Obrigada pelo review

**_Kairy-chan pt: _**OI!

Bem, eu tentei te enviar as figuras umas três vezes, e todas voltaram... ele ta lotado ou algo assim? Se não tiver e tiveres outro me manda, dae eu tento pros dois, pra um vai etr que dar, desculpa meu e-mail ta estranho... E ee não acho que o Kai seja tadinho, ele fica lindo sofrendo além disso ele não ta nem aí... Bom, ta aqui mais, obrigado pelo review

**_Lyra-W:_**OI!

Que honra pra mim, primeira... que bom que gostou, mas olha seu e-mail foi apagado, mas eu tentei ver no seu profile, e te enviar e não deu, tentei umas três vezes, se ele tiver lotado esvazia, ok? Se não tiver e tu tiveres outro manda pra mim e eu tento pros dois, pra um vai que dar... XD, obrigada pelo review.

**_Dih-Doug:_** OI!

Que bom que pra você ta tudo bem... Bom, na minha opinião é bem feito pra eles HAHAHHA (risada maléfica) XD, (acredite eu amo beyblade e seus personagens XD), bom também adorei a parte do sono, minha vó que me inspirou, hehe, e bem os desenhos, chegou até você? Meu mail ta esquisito, voltando um monte de mensagem, se não chego avisa, ok? Obrigada pelo review

**_Akai tenshi:_** OI my tenshi-sama!

No problem querida, o Tyson? É poisé... ele é meu idiota preferido do desenho, bom eu dei, nesse aqui, e no próximo vai ter mais! Ta aqui mais, espero que tenhas gostado, valeu pelo seu review miguinha!

Bom é isso, mandem reviews se gostaram, ok?

**!BJOS!**


	6. Segredos 6 e 7

**Secretos Segredos Revelados **

**Cap 6 Segredos 5-A e 5-B**

-O que foi Kai?- Perguntou Tyson ao ver Kai engasgando.

-O fim do mundo chegou...- Disse Kai ao se recuperar

-HM? Como assim Kai?- Perguntou Tyson confuso

-Guti Guti Guti! Kai tas aí! Eu te procurei tanto, finalmente eu te encontrei meu fofinho, fofinho, fofinho, sim o tetra neto direto de Joseph Stalin mais lindo que existe, é sim, Guti guti guti!- Disse a Omida, tia de Kai, agarrando-o pelas bochechas.

-Te odeio...- Disse Kai quando sua tia largou suas bochechas e enfiou sua cara nos imensos peitos dela, e por isso ninguém ouviu o que ele disse.

-Mas me conta, como vai indo? Não te vejo faz tanto tempo, desde o enterro de seus pais, parecias tão triste, sua barriguinha estava gritando tanto como sentia saudades deles...

-Pois é, a vida é cruel...- Disse Kai friamente, mas com seu olhar de assassino.

-Ah, é te amo tanto, tanto tanto tanto! Mas hein, que cachecol é esse? Por que está em cima do meu presente de aniversário?- Perguntou ela ao segura-lo ns ombros para vê-lo melhor –Tire isso é tão feio!- Disse jogando o cachecol para longe.

-Hum, não!- Disse ao ver seu pescoço descoberto.

-Mas hein? HUAHUHAUHAUHAU HUAHUHAUAHUHA HUAHUAHAUA- Tyson começou a rir ao ver o que tinha no pescoço de Kai.

-Droga... ¬¬- Disse Kai, chateado.

-Mas o que foi querido, você adora sua coleira escrita 'Eu amo Omida! Minha Tia é Demais!' Preta no fundo e escrito em vermelho com lantejoulas super brilhantes contornando-as, é tão linda, por isso te dei, sei que adoras ela não é? Guti Guti Guti!

-Tia... Eu te odeio...- Disse Kai com uma veia gigantesca aparecendo em sua cabeça.

-Ah querido... eu sei que és tímido para falar a verdade, mas acredite sinto por ti o mesmo que sentes por mim...- Disse o enchendo de beijinhos pelo rosto, com seu batom super vermelho que ainda não estava seco.

"_Um dia titia... um dia... vais me pagar..."_ Pensou Kai com sua veia que aumentava a cada segundo...

Então o dia se passou, os nossos heróis foram para casa, sua tia foi junto, queria ficar pertinho de seu único sobrinho enquanto tivesse chance.

-Então titia, quando vais embora?- Perguntou Kai com cara triste "Por favor tenha piedade de mim Senhor, por favor..."

-Não se preocupe, vou demorar para ir embora, vou ficar aqui o mês inteiro...- Disse ela se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentada –Não é legal? Pode aproveitar muito ainda de mim aqui...

"_Senhor o que eu fiz de errado hein?"_ Pensou com os olhos assim: ToT.

-Coitado do Kai ninguém merece...- Sussurrou Ray nos ouvidos de Max, este assentava com a cabeça.

-Queridos vou fazer o jantar de vocês tudo bem? Sou uma ótima cozinheira Guti Guti.

-Ah, então Guti é um tipo de cozinha! Que massa!- Disse brilhantemente Tyson.

-Ahhh- Suspirou Kai –Alguém por favor mate-me...

-OK, mas espere acabar o jantar, sua tia vai fazer o jantar Guti Guti.- Disse Tyson cheirando a comida que a tia Omida de Kai fazia

E em alguns minutos o jantar estava pronto, a tia de Kai os colocou em ordem sobre a mesa.

-Nossa, mas... mas é um banquete!- Disse Tyson maravilhado com a quantidade de comida que a Omida fez. –Filé, bolo, Estrogonofe, Isso é o paraíso das comidas! Kai eu amo sua tia!

-É, ela adora fazer comidas que não fazem bem... ¬¬- Disse Kai passando a mão na barriga – É a única coisa boa nela...- Disse antes de se sentar.

-É isso aí, afinal o que não mata engorda! Então vamos lá!- Disse Tyson começando a fazer seu "pratinho".

-Tem razão, e a senhora não vai comer?- Perguntou Kenny

-Não não, vou continuar a cozinhar, ainda falta muito, isso não vai satisfazer nem ¼ da barriguinha de Kai, esse garoto, não se satisfaz nunca...- Disse batendo a mão de leve nas costas de Kai, que começou a escorregar para baixo da mesa, completamente vermelho.

-O que? Kai tem o estômago do Tyson, que novidade...- Disse Ray olhando para seu amigo envergonhado.

-Por isso ele vive comendo chocolate!- Concluiu Max.

-E também por isso o trabalho dele é provar sorvetes e acabar com o estoque antigo! Ele se aproveitou!- Disse Kenny.

-Kai, nunca pensei que te diria isso mas... somos mesmo feitos um para o outro... eu te amo, sua família é de mais! Você é demais Amigão!- Disse Tyson com maçãzinhas nas bochechas, maravilhado com o que descobriu sobre seu amigo, e sua família.

-Eu te odeio Senhor- Disse Kai olhando para o teto, com olhar que mata. –sai daí cretino- Disse Kai desmanchando o abraço que Tyson estava lhe dando.

-Tá bom, estou morrendo de fome mesmo... vou comer toda comida de sua tia.- Disse Tyson sorrindo

-HAHha, se eu fosse comer a sério eu acabaria com a sua reputação de comilão.

-Duvido- Disse Tyson olhando para seu desafiante

-Quer apostar?- Disse Kai sorrindo diabolicamente, Tyson afirmou a cabeça com o mesmo sorriso –Então vamos lá...

Nesse momento começou uma disputa de peso, entre a morsa e a vaca, dois animais muito pesados...

Kai comia devagar, não demais, mas ao seu ritmo, sem stress, sabia que isso não ia levar a nada.

Tyson comia também ao se ritmo, como se aquela fosse a última refeição da vida dele, muito, muito muito muito depressa.

Os outros contavam quantos pratos eles comiam, Max de Tyson, Ray de Kai, até que acabou a comida da mesa, e com isso a disputa...

-Garotos aqui está o prato final...- Disse Omida com um bolo de morango com chocolate nas mãos.

-Está bem...- Disseram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo, Kai e Tyson, Lógico.

-Estou cheio, não quero mais...- Fala Tyson com as mãos em sua barriga.

-Tudo bem, eu ainda tenho espaço para o resto...- Diz Kai com a última colherada do bolo.

Kai comeu o último pedaço, quando Tyson viu saiu correndo para vomitar, todos olharam para ele.

-Mas como?- Perguntou Max –Como consegues comer tanto assim?

-É fácil- Disse Kai pegando uma barra de chocolate do bolso e mordendo um pedaço.

-Queridos! A comida ta pronta!- Disse Omida levando mais uma mesa inteira cheia de comida.

-Tudo bem titia, to morrendo de fome!- Disse Kai sorrindo.

_Continua..._

**Notas da Autora: **OI pessoal!

Tudo bem, esse cap ficou terrivelmente horrível, eu sei, Kai ta cada vez mais parecido com Tyson... Não é demais?

Eu sei que prometi a algumas pessoas mandar figuras, mas ela são um pouco pesadas, então esvaziem seu e-mail, porque cada vez que tento, elas voltam, até tentei diminuir, mas não adinta, e algumas vezes também, o apaga o e-mail, então prestem atenção, ok? E por favor me ajudem se querem ver as imagens.

Agora as reviews:

**-Kairy-Chan-: **OI!

Primeiramente leia a mensagem acima sublinhada, segundo aqui está mais, espero que tenha gostado, sim é mal, eu sou má não sou? Obrigada pelo review.

**KnucklesGirl: **OI!

Leia a mensagem sublinhada, por favor faça o que ela pede. Espero que tenha gostado deste cap. Também, não sou tanto assim, acontece quando fico inspirada... (vermelha) suas fics também são legais, as vezes eu leio aquela o clube dos Bad Boys, sua, não sei por que não mando review, qualquer dia te envio, ok? Obrigada pelo seu.

**Littledark: **OI little-chan!

Eu se odeias, me inspirei em ti, antes seria um prima, mas dae percebi que seria mais legal uma tia chata, heheh, obrigada pelo review.

**Mione11:** OI MI!

Eu também nunca sei o que falar, daí eu falo besteira. Hehe (eu sempre falo besteira de qualquer jeito, então... XD) que bom que gostou, espero poder falar mais vezes com vc pelo msn, da última não foi uma conversa de verdade ¬¬, obrigada pelo review.

**Akai Tenshi: **OI anjinha-sama!

Que bom que gostou, quer dizer, se você gostou é porque ta bom mesmo, eu confio em ti! n.n obrigada pelo review, miguinha!

**Dih-Doug: **OI!

Pois é, os meus são tão ruins quanto, acredite, mas e ae recebesse as imagens ou não? Se não, leia a coisa sublinhada lá em cima, ok? Obrigada pelo review

É isso pessoal e mandem review e me deixem feliz ok?

**!BJOS!**


	7. Segredo 8

**Secretos Segredos Revelados **

**Cap 7 Segredo 8 **

**

* * *

**

-Queridos! A comida ta pronta!- Disse Omida levando mais uma mesa inteira cheia de comida.

-Tudo bem titia, to morrendo de fome!- Disse Kai sorrindo.

-Eu sei querido...- Diz ela apertando as bochechas de Kai, que responde mordendo os dedos dela de raiva.- Nossa, deve estar com fome mesmo...guti guti mas não coma minha mão ela não é feita de alcaçuz...

Então todos sentaram para comer, menos Tyson, que estava esfregando a barriga inchada.

_Alguns Dias Depois... _

-OI garotos! Bom dia! Como vão? Hora de acordar! Guti Guti!- Dizia Tia Omida para os Blade Breakers, como sempre, as 05h 00min da manhã

-Deixa eu dormir! É muito cedo!- Grita Tyson se virando na cama sem abrir os olhos.

-Tyson, Tyson, acorda...- Falava Ray enquanto o cutucava

-Ray me deixa... dormir...- Disse enquanto abria os olhos e via que não estava mais em sua cama...-Como vim para aqui na mesa do café? O.O' –Gritou ao abrir os olhos.

-Foi a tia...-Disse simplesmente Ray, enquanto via Max balançar e cair de cara na mesa, sonolento.

–Ela definitivamente tem que sair daqui...- Disse Tyson seriamente, mas baixo para a mulher não ouvir.

Enquanto isso, a Tia voltava depois de acordara Kai e obriga-lo a sair da cama.

Foi quando sentiram o chão tremer ante eles.

-AAAAAh terremoto, vamos nos proteger!- Grita Max acordando de repente e indo para debaixo da mesa para se proteger do "terremoto".

-Max, sai daí não é um terremoto, é só...- Começou a explicar Kenny quando foi interrompido.

-Olá...-Disse Kai chegando perto e tentando sentar nela.- Que droga, eu acho que engodei, não consigo sentar mais aqui...- Disse Kai, finalmente conseguindo sentar depois de muito tempo depois. –Consegui!- comemorou, sentindo a cadeira de madeira quebrar –censurado...

-Tudo bem Kai?- Perguntou Tyson

-Sim, tudo! Estas cadeiras estão cada vez mais frágeis não?

-eu acho que é por que elas não foram feitas para agüentar muito peso, principalmente 250 Kg! Brigou Tyson.

-Não estou com 250 Kg...

-Está sim...

-Não estou, tenho 252 Kg, não minta!

-Tanto faz, de qualquer está MUITO GORDO!- Gritou Tyson.

-Nâo estou gordo!- Gritou de volta Kai -O termo certo é obesidade mórbida... Agora me ajuda a levantar!

-Tá bem... agora onde sua mão, só vejo seu estômago...

-Bem aqui...- Levantou o braço direito.

-Oh, é esse montinho de banha aí... tá bom, pessoal me ajuda!

E rapidamente todos pegaram na cintura de Tyson que pegava as mãos de Kai.

-Agora! Puxem!- Grita Tyson começando a puxar.

Todos começaram a puxar, fizeram muitos esforços, mas infelizmente não conseguiram nada...

-Minhas mãos! Câimbra!- gritou Tyson feito um louco pelos corredores.

É talvez tenham conseguido algo...

-Tchau! Ocorreu um problema, e tenho que ir, meu pai me espera... Guti Guti Guti- Disse Omida saindo pela porta.

-censurado de censurado de uma censurado ... ¬¬- Disse Kai ainda entalado na cadeira, e sem conseguir de levantar. –Não consigo enxergar nada...- Disse algo estava em frente aos seus olhos.

-É a sua barriga...- Falou Tyson, enquanto os outros planejavam como levanta-lo e desentala-lo.

-JÁ SEI!- Gritou Tyson –Vamos pegar uma daquelas máquinas de fazer buracos no cimento enfiar na cabeça de Kai e tiralo dali!

-Tyson... Kai não é uma rolha de garrafas de vinho...- Disse Ray. –Vamos alugar um daqueles carros com uma bola que serve para derrubar casa, mas daí tiramos a bola e amarramos a coisa em Kai!

-Não... duvido que agüente todo esse peso...- Disse Kenny, então voltaram a pensar.

-Vamos deixa-lo ali?- Sugeriu Max.

-Boa idéia... depois tentamos...- Disse Ray.

-Mas precisamos ir trabalhar...- Disse Tyson –Já sei!- Disse Tyson, rapidamente saindo dali,e indo até o quarto de Kai

Lá Tyson abriu uma caixa de de chocolate, lambeu os lábios, e se preparava para comer.

No apartamento, Kai começou a agir de forma estranha, olhando para os lados, como se procurasse algo.

-O que está acontecendo?- Perguntou Ray, enquanto Kai sumia, se levantando e deixando uma quebrada cadeira para trás. –O que foi isso?

Enquanto isso no quarto, Tyson abria um pacote de chocolates, seus olhos estavam fechados e o aproximava da boca, mas quando ia morde-lo, abriu os olhos e percebeu que o chocolate na estava mais ali.

Olhou em volta e viu Kai comendo o chocolate que estava em sua mão.

"_Isso sempre funciona..." _pensou satisfeito.

* * *

Finalmente iam começar a comer, Kai decidiu que seria melhor comer no sofá, com uma mesinha de trazer comida na cama, mas como essa era pequena, ela ficava sobre sua barriga, sem atingir nenhuma parte do sofá.

-Que censurado ela fica balançando essa coisa!- reclama Kai.

-Por que será não é Kai? ¬¬u- Disse Tyson, comendo.

-Que censurado, perdi meu garfo!-Mas, bem... acho que ta no lugar de sempre...- Disse enfiando sua mão por debaixo de seu peito.-Não é isso...-tirou um boneco- nem isso- tirou uma coisa estranha- Ah sim! isso!-finalmente tirou o garfo de entre seu peito e sua barriga.

-Que legal o Kai descobriu um novo lugar para guardar suas coisas n.n- Falou Ray.

-É e o melhor é que ali, ninguém irá mexer... pode guardar o que quiser e ninguém descobrirá! n.n- Continuou Tyson.

Depois de algum tempo os BladeBreakers acabaram de comer, e foram trabalhar, como sempre, Kai e Tyson foram para o escritório, enquanto Max e Kenny iriam para onde se encontravam os clientes e Ray iria trabalhar sério...

Passado algum tempo, ouviu um grito vindo do escritório de Kai e Tyson.

-QUE censurado! PERDI MINHA COLHER!-Gritava Kai, mas logo constatou quem também não sabia onde estava outra coisa -MEUS CHOCOLTATES! censurado!

-Outra vez? Kai, sabes muito bem onde deve estar... ¬¬' - Disse Tyson com uma cara de tédio.

-Essa não! Minha colher entortou, e meu chocolate derreteu! Bbbbuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Começou a chorar.

-Já tentou dieta?- Sugeriu Tyson com um sorriso sarcástico

-Tyson isso não é uma piada, não pode ficar desejando isso pros outros!- Disse nervoso, de seus olhos podiam-se ver cristas reluzentes lutando para sair destes.

-Mas o que? Ta bom, não faça e continue uma morsa gigantesca...- Disse se aborrecendo.

-Obrigado, você também... n.n - Disse alegre em Tyson pode-se ver uma gota na cabeça, mas logo, voltaram a "trabalhar".

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** OI gente! Como vão? Tudo bem? Esse capítulo ficou uma droga eu sei... e nem eu mesma sei direito qual o segredo dele, mas acho que pode ser algo assim: Kai tem um lugar secreto para guardar suas mais valiosas coisa ¬¬' .

E agora aos reviews:

-Kairy-Chan-: primeiramente, veja se chegou meu e-mail, senão, acho que não vai dar mais por e-mail, se quiser eu tento por msn, daí ou você me passa o seu, (substituindo arroba, ponto, etc pela forma escrita por extenso entre parentes pois p apaga os símbolos), ou eu te passo no próximo capítulo, ok? E e desculpa o mail sem nenhuma mensagem, mea culpa hehe, agora, bem, que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz, obrigada pelo review espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também n.n

littledark: OI miga! Que bom que gostou! É, me nspirei em ti, espero que tudo bem, e que tenha gostado deste também, obrigada pelo review.

Dih Doug: OI! Que bom que gostou e que recebeu as imagens, obrigada pelo review!

Mione11: OI mi! Eu sempre pensei nisso... n.n minha imaginação é maluca, não liga, obrigada pelo review!.

KnucklesGirl:OI! Primeiro, em vez de botar o símbolo de arroba e ponto, troque pela escrita em extenso, senão o apaga, segundo, to tentando mas parece que são muito grandes, talvez só de por msn... se quiseres dar por review, ou eu dou no próximo capítulo se quiseres, agora, que bom que gostou, obrigada pelo review, e espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo também.

Akai Tenshi: OI anjinha! Como vai? Claro que confio em você, é e primeiramente essa coleira tinha sido Tyson que botou (vc viu nos desenhos não viu? Uma escrito Tyson com corações, preto no fundo...) bom obrigada pelo review miguinha-chan n.n.

Bem pessoal é isso, espero que tenham gostado e por favor me mandem reviews para a felicidade geral, ok? (bonzinhos e educados, não sejam malvados, certo?)

**!BJOS!**


	8. Segredo 9

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 8 Segredo 9 **

* * *

Kai e Tyson estavam sérios, sentados cada um em sua poltrona, enquanto o Ray, Max e o Kenny estavam trabalhando. 

O Ray estavam servindo alguns sorvetes e anotando alguns pedidos, o Max estava fazendo amizade com uma mulher grávida que havia ido ali por que estava com desejo de tomar sorvete, enquanto o Kenny estava confuso com o que fazer.

-Ahhhh! O que eu faço! Quem eu atendo! Como eu vou saber qual pedido é de que mesa! Ahhhhhhhhh- Gritava desesperado de um lado para o outro enquanto todos fingiam que ele não existia.

Enquanto isso, Max fazia o que podia pela mulher grávida. Ela havia pedido para ele um sorvete de três bolas de chocolate com mostarda e Ketchup...

-Aaaaaah! Eu quero esse sorvete! –Disse com um grande sorriso quando acabou de preparar o sorvete –jajaja! n.n

De repente, Max não resistiu e começou a comer o sorvete, rapidamente Kenny foi tira-lo de lá e saiu de lá, deixando a Ray sozinho...

-Eu odeio minha vida... ¬¬'''- Falou ao se ver mais ou dia trabalhando sozinho naquele lugar.

No final do expediente, Kai e Tyson acabavam seu "trabalho", muito felizes, estavam arrumando suas coisas para sair e ir para casa...

-Vai Tyson, está quase conseguindo, vai, vai!

-E "arrumar as coisas" significa "tirar Kai da cadeira o qual se entalou novamente" ¬¬'''

-KAI! TYSON!-Chamou Ray ao bater a porta do escritório –Precisam contratar mais um atendente!

-AI!- Disse Tyson ao conseguir desentalar Kai e este cair em cima de Tyson, com a barriga bem encima da cara dele.

-Por que?-Perguntou Kai ficando de pé, e ao conseguir apóia-se na mesa para permanecer em pé.

-Por que ninguém mais trabalha além de mim!-Ray estava nervoso.

-Hmf, isso é desculpa para você trabalhar menos...-Respondeu Kai.

-Grrrr-Ray estava ficando irritado, mas felizmente uma lampadazinha se acendeu na sua cabeça –Kai! Se arranjar mais atendentes, te dou essas barras do chocolate Sexy-fofo Ray mostrava 5 barrinhas de chocolate que tirara de seu bolso.

-Hm...-Kai pensava

-EI! Esse chocolate não foi o que o Sr Dickenson fez propaganda?-Perguntou Tyson

-Acho que sim...-Respondeu Ray

Começa um Comercial 

Senhor Dickenson aparece um campo vasto de flores e grama, em cima de um corcel.

O corcel estava correndo enquanto se aproximava da Câmera, ao chegar no lugar onde queria, parou, e pode ver melhor o Sr Dickenson lá em cima.

Pode-se ver que ele estava nu, com uma peruca loira no cabelo bem longa, que cobria suas partes íntimas, o vento também balançava seu cabelo e ele fazia uma pose sensual para a câmera.

Então tirou algo de sabe-se-lá-de-onde e então fez uma pose sensual para ela com aquilo e começou a falar sensualmente:

-Comam o chocolate Sexy, o sabor da sensualidade...

Fim do Comercial 

Kai se lembrava dessa propaganda, e pensando os jeito, na voz e em tudo que Senhor Dickenson fez naquele comercial, ele finalmente se decidiu.

-Aquela propaganda ta realmente muito boa, muito bem planejada, realmente me faz pensar que o chocolate dessa marca é muito bom –Disse ainda com cara pensativa –Tá bom, eu arranjo um novo empregado, mas agora me passa esses chocolates- E os tomou da mão de Ray.

Ray deu um sorriso feliz e foi fazer um aviso que precisavam de um novo empregados e o telefone de contato com a ajuda de Tyson enquanto Kai comia os chocolates.

Na semana seguinte, Kai foi entrevistar os aspirantes a trabalhadores da sorveteria Tia Tica.

Na porta do local, estava duas garotas, Tyson chamou para entrar a primeira, e Kai foi entrevistar-la.

-Então, diga seu nome e idade- Mandou Kai, sem olha-la nem um segundo.

-Eu sou Ai Yamura e tenho 16 anos.-Disse uma garota de voz doce, cabelos longos e negros, pele clara, olhos azuis, peitos grandes, e 1m66cm de altura.

-Bem Ai eu vou te fazer umas perguntas e você responde o mais sincero possível está bem?

-Sim...

-Ótimo então é é é é é é é é...-Kai começou a babar quando olhou Ai, e obviamente, gaguejar também

-É o que?

-Sim, tem experiência de outros empregos?- Kai recuperou sua consciência, continuava nervoso, mas Ai parecia nem notar isso, respondia a tudo docemente, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Bem é isso, tem grandes chances de conseguir o emprego, mas antes tenho que fazer o resto das entrevistas, eu te ligo ok?

-Sim, até mais Sr...- E saiu da sala.

-Mando a próxima entrar?-Perguntou Tyson ao ver Ai ter saído.

-Sim...

Tyson então chamou a próxima pessoa entrevistada para entrar na sala onde Kai estava.

-Nome e idade por favor- Disse Kai.

-Hilary Tachibana, 15 anos-respondeu a garota, imediatamente Kai olhou para a garota, meio temeroso, e viu o que mais temia ver.

-Hi-Hilary...-disse olhando a garota, sua antiga colega de equipe –O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Eu preciso de grana e to aqui, algum problema?

-Bom.. mais porque não pediu? Te daria se pedisse...

-Er... bom...-aparece uma gota na cabeça de Hilary –Agora não importa. Mas já que vou conseguir o emprego, pode me dar meu novo uniforme...

-Hmf, quem sabe se passar na entrevista...

-Mas você disse...

-Disse que te daria SE você pedisse, mas agora to procurando alguém que sirva perfeitamente para isso então vamos as perguntas _–"AI AI Ai, ela é perfeita..."-_

Ao acabar as perguntas Kai foi falar com mais canditadas e candidatos, e em seguida, ao acabar todas as entrevistas foi falar com Tyson sobre elas.

-Tyson, vamos contratar AI!

-O que! Achei que íamos discutir e você falar cada detalhe de cada candidato e depois resolvermos juntos!

-Os caras são feios, chatos e burros, Hilary é pior do que eles, só sobra Ai, que tentou me subornar com beijinhos e salgadinhos PIPI.

Propaganda: Salgadinhos PIPI. Com PIPI você não vai parar de fazer PIPI. Porque PIPI é uma delicia comer...

-Como assim?

-Ela ficou comendo toda hora isso, e adora, deu pra ver nas pernas molhadas delas, e além disso, lembra de como ela era?

-Hm...-Tyson começava a pensar em Ai, os olhos, o cabelo, o sorriso, os peitos, os peitos, os peitos, os peitos, os peitos...-tem razão vamos contratar ela.

-Tá bom, então eu ligo para ela, enquanto você liga pro resto e dizer que não forma aceitos.

-Tá bom

-AI, parabéns, conseguiu, começa amanhã!-Disse Kai ao telefone.

-Alô, desculpe, não foi aceito, podem trabalhar na Lanchonete de Fast Food da esquina. –Disse Tyson para os que não foram aceitos.

NO dia seguinte, Ai foi trabalhar.

-Bom dia, hoje é meu primeiro dia aqui, espero que me ensinem direitinho...-Disse com uma blusa de um decote MUITO fundo.

-Tá bom... bem, no primeiro dia você tem que aprender qual é cada sabor de sorvete, então vai vir comigo e com o Tyson provar, ta bom?-Disse Kai

-O que! Mas Kai...T.T -Ray chorava ao ver o que havia acontecido –Mas um dia trabalhando feito um condenado...ToT –Eles ainda vão me pagar...

Do outro lado da cidade, numa lachonete de Fast Food chamada: "Lanchonete de Fast Food da esquina". Uma garota de cabelos castanhos com um chapéu estranho e um uniforme pior ainda fazia seu trabalho irritada

-Eles ainda vão me pagar...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas de Kaina: **OI Gente esse foi o capítulo 8, espero que tenham gostado, e agora a pedido, vou fazer uma lista de todos os segredos que já fiz. 

**1-**Kai ama chocolate e sorvete

**2-**Kai tem uma tia chamada Tica

**3-**Kai é idiota quando ta com sono

**4-**Kai tem uma tia chamada Omida

**5-**Kai é parente direto de Stalin

**6-**Kai usa uma coleira escrito "Eu amo Omida! Minha Tia é Demais!" por baixo do cachecol.

**7-**O tamanho do estômago de Kai é infinito.

**8-** Kai tem um lugar secreto para guardar suas mais valiosas coisas.

**9-**Kai faz qualquer coisa por chocolate ou salgadinhos, ou qualquer outro tipo de comida que faça mal a saúde.

**Kaina: **Bem, é isso, a listagem é essa, mandem reviews pra mim e me façam feliz!

**!BJOS!**


	9. Segredo 10

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 9 Segredo 10 **

* * *

Era um lindo dia de verão, cujo nesse instante Max escolheu para dar uma voltinha e comprar coisas importantes pela cidade.

-Doces! Doces! Eu quer doces! –Disse alegre jogando balas, pirulitos e outras coisas para cima e para baixo em uma montanha dessas coisas ao qual estava sentado –Eu amo doces:3

Enquanto isso, os outros BladeBreakers escolheran esse dia para também fazer coisas importantes:

-Chocolate! Eu amo chocolate! –Dizia Kai enquanto comia seus chocolates, com a boca toda suja e com a "pequena" barriga cheia de embalagens vazias.

-Comida! Eu amo comida!-Gritava Tyson enquanto comia uma "pequena" mesa cheia de comida – ao qual metade já estava vazia. –Ray faz mais!

-TT.TT-Era o que sintia Ray enquanto cozinhava no fogão -Hey, cadê o Max?

-Vai ver o Tyson comeu enquanto comia o eu você fez Ray –Disse Kai com a boca cheia.

-Hei! Minha barriga ta em forma! Então eu não comi ele! Vai ver foi você! Ta comendo esses chocolates direto desde mês passado e ainda não parou!

-Cala a boca você também ta obrigando o Ray a fazer a comida desde que eu comecei a comer e não te dar MEUS chocolates!

-Cala a boca!-Gritou Tyson já irritado e preparando sua beyblade para atacar –LET IT RIP!

Kai nem teve tempo de pensar e Tyson lançou sua beyblade direto para ele.

Kai que estava mastigando chocolate, sentiu algo atingir sua barriga e ser jogado para longe como se fosse alguém pulando em sua cama-elástica.

-Auch!-Reclamou Tyson ao sentir sua beyblade lhe atingindo no nariz.

-Ray! Manhê! Meu nariz ta doendo!-diz ele gritando para o rapaz na cozinha.

-Tyson, o que houve!- Disse Ray entrando na sala com uma lenço na cabeça, avental cor-de-rosa escrito: "mommy love cook" e boca suja de suco de tomate fazendo parecer batom.

-BUA! Kai foi mau comigo!

-Aun... Kai malvado! Não faça maldades com o pequeno Tyson!

-BUA! Ta doendo!

-Tadinho.. Kai está de castigo!

-O que! Foi esse idiota que lançou a beyblade em mim! Ò.ó.

-Não minta pra mim mocinho! Vai pro quarto agora!

-Hmf... cala a boaaaaaaaaaa!- Gritou ao sentir o chão embaixo dele caindo junto com ele. (**N/A:** os garotos moravam num apartamento se por acaso eu não disse antes)

-Isso vai servir... –Disse limpando a surgeira das mãos.

-Manhê! Ta doendo!

-Calma filhinho, espera aí! –Ray disse saindo do lugar.

-RAY!

-Calma! Já voltei!- Disse voltando segurando uma malinha branca com uma cruz vermelha no centro –Já vai parar de doer...- Ray tirou da malinha algodão e outras coisas para tratar da ferida de Tyson.

Enquanto isso o lugar onde antes estava Kai voltava a ter Kai. Alguém jogou ele, o chão e o sofá para cima, Kai ainda parecia atordoado.

-Ray! Não mais doendo!- Disse Tyson quando Ray cabou de tratar a ferida –Eu te amo mamãe!

-n.n

-To com fome-Disse ouvindo sua barriga roncar –papá mamãe?

-Sim! ta quase pronto!- Diz Ray voltando a cozinha.

-Também to com fome!- Diz Kai voltando a comer seus chocolates.

Enquanto isso no outro lado da cidade, Max continuava a fazer de suas tarefas...

-Doces! doces! eu quero mais doces:3- Diz ele com a boca cheia.

* * *

No dia seguinte eles foram trabalhar.

-Eu adoro chocolates!-Diz comendo sorvetes de chocolate.

-Eu adoro comida!- Diz Tyson comendo

-Eu adoro vocês! n.n- diz sorrindo.

Com Ray, Max e Kenny...

-Eu odeio esse lugar!- Diz Ray raivoso –Mas amo serviri vocês...-Diz para clientes.

-Eu amo doces!-Diz Max ainda comendo os doces que comprou no dia anterior.

-eu não sei o que fazer! –Reclama Kenny perdido em seu computador.

-O que seja madame?-Perguntou ray a uma das clientes, pronto para anotar o pedido.

-Tirar essas chata da Ai daqui, está comigo?

-Hm? Hilary?

-Claro! Então?

-Hm...ray pensava na oferta.

-Eu te ajudo a servir!

-Feito!-Assim fecharam fecharam a coisa apertando as mãos –Qual seu pedido moça?

-Um sorvete de 3 bolas de morango com blueberryes.

-mais alguma coisa?

-Não obrigada.

-Ótimo então espere que já vou!-E se foi, na mesa Hilary ria o seu plano maléfico como se fosse um velho vilão de histórias...

* * *

Do outro lado da sala, Kai, Tyson e ai faziam seu trabalho.

-Eu adoro esse trabalho!- Disse Tyson com a boca cheia.

-siauch!-Disse Kai quando o chão embaixo dele caiu e ele foi direto pra terra onde aquele chão foi construído –ouch...

-Er... hã... acho que eu soube de outra coisa hoje...sobre o Kai –disse Tyson olhando Kai caído insconciente.

- O que?-Perguntou Ai, curiosa.

-Que o chão é caidinho por ele! n.nU

-O.o

-Ouch...-Reclamou Kai mais uma vez enquanto via pássaros.

E assim eles descubram mais um segredo de Kai n.n

**Continua... **

* * *

**Kaina:**Ta legal, eu demorei um tempão pra fazer esse capitulo idiota e sem graça ¬¬U mas mesmo assim espero que tenham gostado, e mandem reviews!

**#BJOS#**


	10. Segredos 11 e 12

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 10 Segredos 11 e 12**

* * *

Kai estava em sua cama, sentado, tentando se levantar...

-CENSURADO! Censurado! Por que censurado eu não consigo me levantar?-Olhou para a "barriguinha" –essa censurado ta bem irritando!

Então, pegou sua beyblade, Dranzer, de de baixo de seus peitos segurou-a com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, em concentração.

-Dranzer...

Enquanto isso, Tyson comia seu café, Max chupava um pirulito (Kaina-O.o, coitado... tao novo xD), Kenny estava em frente de seu laptop pesquisando os melhores lanches para se comer no café da manhã enquanto Ray cozinha para todos (Kaina-Todos os homenzinhos de dentro do estomago de Tyson, que trabalham duro todos os dias para aumentar o estomago dele para ele comer sempre mais e mais, sem nunca se contentar/Tyson-O kai tbm tem, só que os dele trabalham para ele engordar mais, não para ele comer mais/ Kaina- ¬¬U).

Finalmente, Kai chegou até cozinha, todos olharam para ele ao ouvir passos.

-O.O-fizeram todos.

-O que houve, Kai? Vo-vo-ce ta... menor...-Disse Tyson ao notar que Kai havia perdido mais de 500 Kg. Ficando apenas com aproximandamente 99Kg.

-OI Pessoal!-De repente uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e asas da mesa cor do cabelo entrou na sala.

-Quem é essa?-Perguntou Tyson-Se safadinho...

-Essa é Dranzer! Como eu não conseguia me levantar então dei um pouco da minha banha para ela conseguir fazer seu próprio corpo! E assim eu emagreço e consigo me levantar!

-O que! Dranzer ta pesando 500 kg!- O.O- gritou Tyson chocado.

-Não idiota, ela usou muito para fazer energia ¬¬U

- a ta p

-Se soubesse que banha servia para isso eu engordava mais.. ¬¬.-Falou Ray em voz alta, servindo comida na mesa.

-hmf...-Kai resmungou.

-Isso aqui são biscoitos? EU AMO BISCOITOS!-Dranzer gritou enquanto olhava para os deliciosos biscoitos que Ray acabava de colocar na mesa.

-Pode comer n.n-Disse Ray sorrindo!

Ray lhe deu um garfo, e Dranzer sentou a mesa e começou a comer os biscoitos de Ray, Kai também sentou-se e começou a comer chocolates. Os outros olharam para os dois notando algo entre o mestre e a ferabit fênix...

-Ray...-Tyson sussurrou para Ray –Dranzer e Kai comem exatamente da mesma forma... ou é impressão minha? E também... acha que ela é tão viciada em biscoitos, quanto Kai é em chocolates?

-Acho que como Dranzer foi feita de uma parte de Kai, (Kaina-e da pior parte também ¬¬U) acho que pegou alguns hábitos também...-Ray sussurrou de volta –E quanto a segunda pergunta: sim...

-Gente! Eu e o Kai vamos fazer umas comprinhas! Vamos Kai!-gritou Dranzer, super alegre (com o antes) pegando Kai no pulso e arrastou ele até fora daquele apartamento –Folga hoje! Vamos deixar Ai trabalhar sozinha!

E não se ouviu mais ela. Os outros olharam para a porta por uns instantes com uma gota na cabeça.

-Então... ray você faz minha comida?-Pediu Tyson.

-Doces!-Gritou Max começando a chupar outro pirulito.

-Tenho a impressão de que esse será um longo dia...-Pensou Ray em voz alta, com uma gota na cabeça enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

Então, eles passaram o resto do dia assim, Ray cozinhando, Tyson comendo e Max chupando (Kaina- Vocês entendem o duplo sentido não?) e Kai e Dranzer fora, fazendo-se só-deus-sabe-o-que...

Mas então, Tyson e os outros decidiram sair para passear, na hora o sol estava se pondo, quase de noite.

-Então, para onde vamos?-Perguntou Tyson enquanto estavam perto do parque da cidade.

-Sei lá, procurar Kai e Dranzer por aí?-Sugeriou Ray.

-Doces! yei!-Sugeriu Max.

-oi gente! O que estão fazendo aqui?-Ouviu Dranzer ao longe.

-OI!-Gritou Tyson de volta.

Logo, Dranzer e Kai se aproximaram de Tyson, Ray, Kenny e Max.

Dranzer havia escondido suas asas, e segurava uma sacola enorme de compras.

-O que compraram? Onde foram?

-Fomos ao supermercado, ela comprou montes e montes de biscoitos de todos o jeitos e sabores imagináveis...-Respondeu Kai.

-E você também! Mas ao invés se biscoitos, comprou chocaltes!-Continuou Dranzer.

-E?-Perguntou Kai, sem seguida pegando da sacola de Dranzer um chocolate que havia comprado.

-Nada!-Disse enquanto pegava de um pacote em sua sacola biscoitos e comia –Mas e vocês o que fazem aqui?

-Nós?-Ray disse –passeando, estávamos cheios daquele apartamento.

-A sim! então... que querem fazer agora?-Perguntou Dranzer

-jantar em um restaurante caro?-sugeriu Tyson.

-Tá! Vamos em qual então?

-Hm... não sei... que tal aquele bem caro perto do porto?

-sim!

E assim todos foram para aquele restaurante caro perto do porto.

-Chegamos! Aquele Restaurante Bem Caro Perto do Porto!-Disse Tyson enquanto lia o nome do restaurante bem grande brilhante escrito: AQUELE RESTAURANTE BEM CARO PERTO DO PORTO-BEM VINDOS!

-Vamos entrar!-Dranzer gritou(de novo) super feliz.

-Kai dá pra fechar e boca da sua fera-bit? A felicidade dela ta me irritando!-Disse Ray.

-Ai-Suspirou Kai – Pra calar ela eu vou ter que voltar pra minha cama por senão não conseguir me levantar, ou andar ¬¬U

-E qual o problema?-Tyson dicidiu fazer a honra de dizer isso.

-cala a boca Tyson.

-OLHA! BISCOITOS!-Gritou Dranzer indo até onde se pegava a comida, mas felizmente Kai segurou o braço dela antes dela ir muito longe.

-Espera aí mocinha, você comeu apenas biscoitos o dia todo, agora você vai comer mais coisas...

-NÃO! Malvado!

-E você vai esperar eu preparar seu prato quietinha na mesa -Kai então a arrastou até uma mesa perto de uma janela com vista para o mar, e a lua cheia logo acima dela.

E então, Tyson começou a comer toda a comida do restaurante, e Kai começou a comer toda sobremesa de chocolate do restaurante com Max comendo o resto de tudo que era doce.

Enquanto Ray, Kenny e Dranzer olhavam a linda vista do mar, da lua, e de uma estrela cadente que passava por lá na hora...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Kaina: **Outro capitulo porcaria... ¬¬U mas até que ficou legal, gostei! E agora os segredos de hoje:

**11- **A gordura do Kai tem mil e uma utilidades.

**12- **A ferabit do Kai é muito feliz, viciada em biscoitos ou seja: é praticamente maluca.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Mandem-me reviews por favor!

Uma ultima coisa! Leiam "Breaking" minha fanfic nova, ta aqui no e a ID é 2765519 leiam e mandem reviews pra ela também!

**#BJOS#**


	11. Segredo 13

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 11 Segredo 13**

Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max e Kenny estavam em suas casas, era dia de folga então resolveram descansar em casa. Então Max estava jogando videogame, Kenny estava no laptop, Ray estava limpando a casa e Kai e Tyson estavam comendo sorvetes.

-Então, Kai esse é de que sabor? – Tyson pergunta ao ver um sorvete de cor vermelho com manchas amarelas.

-Cereja com banana –Kai respondeu começando a comer o sorvete.

-Hm.. legal!-Tyson começou a comer também um outro pote com sorvete do mesmo sabor.

E assim continuaram a comer sorvetes, até ouvirem a campainha tocar,e uma voz familiar soar por trás dela.

-Olá! meu sobrinho querido! que saudades! Eu sinto muito ter saído daquele jeito mais tive que fazer um negocio urgente!-Dizia a mulher, que Kai reconheceu imediatamente como sendo sua tia Omida –Então eu tive que sair, mas daí eu não tive com quem deixar minha filha, então trouxe pra você cuidar, é só durante um tempo, não se preocupe, obrigadinha guti guti guti!

Kai ficou com os olhos assim: "O.O" então foi correndo abrir a porta, com medo de ver o que veria e torcendo para ser tudo uma ilusão de sua cabeça.

Mas não, quanto abriu a porta, uma pequena garotinha de não mais que 5 anos, surgiu por detrás dela, ela tinha uma pequeno toca-fitas nas mãos, por onde a fita com o recado de Omida tinha saído.

-Você! Não! TToTT –Kai começou a chorar, pois sabia que a única coisa pior que Omida, era sua pequena filha...

-Pimo Kai? Posso entá?-pediu a pequena garotinha com olhos brilhando e uma expressão que ninguém pode recusar.

-Er... claro.. entre!-Kai saiu do caminho e deixou a pequena menina entrar e depois fechou a porta.

-Vocês ouviram por que ela ta aqui então não perguntem ¬¬'-Disse Kai quando viu todos olhando para ele.

-Olá, bom dia pala todos!- Disse a garotinha sorrindo.

-Que gracinha!-Tyson e Ray disseram ao mesmo tempo

-é mesmo!- Kenny

-qual nome dela Kai?-Max perguntou, mas os 4 estavam com olhinhos brilhando de paixão pela nova moradora da casa.

-Anjinha da mamãe ¬¬'-Kai respondeu.

-Que nome lindo!-Disse Ray.

-Perfeito pra ela!-Max exclamou.

-Ela é tão lindinha!- Kenny disse.

-Faz jus ao nome!-Exclamou Tyson, todos os quatro tinham corações ao em vez de olhos.

-Uma anjinha!-Disseram todos os quatro juntos.

-É o meu nome!-Sorriu a pequena, com sorriso que todos diriam que era como "o de uma anjinha".

De repente Kai se viu ficando aborrecido com aquilo, seus companheiros de equipe pareciam mais idiotas do que ja eram.

Até que uma idéia lhe surgiu na cabeça:

-"Acho que devo estar com fome pra estar tão irritado. Vou na cozinha comer algo!"-Então se retirou e foi até a cozinha e nela retirou tudo de comida que tinha e começou a comer.

Enquanto isso os outros conheciam melhor Anjinha da Mamãe.

-Eu só tenho 3 anos e meio, eu adoro brincar de casinha, ajudar mamãe com as tarefas, brincar, e comer doces- A garotinha disse, com sua linda cara de "anjinha".

-Nyooo! Ela é tão lindinha!-Ray disse com olhinhos brilhando de paixão.

-Não Ray, eu sou Anjinha, lindinha é das 'Meninas Super Poderosas'.

-Tem razão, desculpe...-Ray pediu.

-Tudo bem n.n-Anjinha respondeu.

-Ela é tão boa quanto uma Anjinha -Tyson, Max, Ray e Kenny disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto isso, Kai estava na cozinha.

-Adoro sorvete! Adoro sorvete!-Dizia Kai –Pena que já comi todas as 50 caixas que tinham sobrado, bem, acho que vou começar a comer os biscoitos daquelas 400 caixas que Dranzer comprou. –Kai falou, começando a comer.

O tempo passou, dois dias para ser exato, incraditavelmente Tyson, Max, Ray e Kenny continuavam com Anjinha da mamãe, conversando e brincando com ela, e Kai continuava na cozinha, comendo.

Mas nesse dia, finalmente, Anjinha da Mamãe, Ray, Max, Tyson e Kenny iriam a cozinha, porque Anjinha estava a fim de comer um doce.

Então Anjinha qualquer doce você quer?-Max perguntou –Eu guardei montes e montes deles la na cozinha! Claro não tantos quanto os que estavam no meu quarto e comemos, mas é um bom começo n.n

-OBA!-Anjinha comemorou.

Chegando la, encontraram a cozinha toda bagunçada, suja, nenhuma comida e um Kai de novamente 350Kg.

Anjinha então, ao ver Kai, que estava lambendo os dedos feliz da vida, botou a mão no seu bolso, tirou um walk-tokie de seu bolso, ligou e falou:

-Código vermelho, código vermelho –E o desligou.

-O que você disse Anjinha? –Kenny perguntou, mas anjinha não teve chance de responder.

Pois um batalhão de policiais invadiu a casa e pegou Kai(eles eram incrivelmente fortes, e cheio de anabolizantes e esteróides) e seus amigos e saíram rapidamente dali.

Depois de um tempo, eles acordaram, todos estavam num lugar bem grande, todos amarrados no chão, menos Kai, que estava amarrado numa bicicleta ergométrica.

Mas então, uma voz falou:

-Agora meu neto, você irá começar sua dieta...-E então a voz riu, assustadoramente, fazendo Kai se arrepiar.

**Continua...**

**Kaina Hyngdou:** Ta bom, finalmente fiz o capítulo 11 XD decidi começar finalmente a parte que planejo a tanto tempo, mas não direi qual é, terão que ver no próximo capítulo. XD

**Segredo 13:**Kai tem uma priminha, filha de Omida, chamada Anjinha da Mamãe.

Mandem reviews pra mim saber o que acham ok?


	12. Segredos 14 e 15

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 12 Segredos 14 e 15**

Depois de um tempo, todos acordaram, estavam amarrados no chão, menos Kai que estava amarrado numa bicicleta ergométrica.(ela era feita de um metal super forte para agüentar Kai).

Mas então, uma voz falou:

-Agora meu neto, você irá começar a fazer a coisa mais assustadora que acha fazer: dieta-E então a voz riu, assustadoramente, fazendo Kai se arrepiar.

-Oo-o q-q-que?-Kai disse, tremendo.

-O que você ouviu!-Uma voz feminina disse-Você tem sido um mal menino guti guti, por isso eu e meu pai planejamos que sua dieta comece! Por isso mandem minha querida anjinha guti guti para que vigiasse você e nos dissesse a hora certa de que ter pegar! Guti Guti Guti–Acho que devem saber quem é, não é?¬¬'

-"O.O"-Kai ficou –Sabia que essa censurado devia ter um motivo pra ser mandanda ser cuidada por mim! Você muito muito raramente deixa ela sair de de baixo dos seus braços!-Kai gritou.

-Ta bom! já entedemos por que pegou Kai! A gente até entende, e agradece muito, mas... –Tyson começava a dizer irritado –POR QUE censurado NOS PEGOU!

-Hora, porque Anjinha estava entendiada de brincar sozinha... então pegamos vocês pra brincar com ela.

-A ta n.n-Tyson disse –Tudo bem, Anjinha quer brincar do que?

-Casinha!-E assim eles começaram a brincar.

-Agora sem mais delongas, Kai! Comece a pedalar!-Voltaire disse, imediatamente a bicicleta cujo Kai estava começou a se mover sozinha (só os pedais, ta gente?) e Kai foi obrigado a começar a pedalar também.

Cinco minutos depois, Kai já estava quase morto de cansado.

_Enquanto isso, muito longe dali..._

-hahahaha! AI! Vou te matar! Hhaahahaha – Gritava Hilary enquanto enfiava e tirava a faca de dentro de Ai.

-Aii...-Ai gemia –"que dor, acho que vou..."

Mas não pôde continuar seu pensamento, pois havia morrido, enquanto Hilary continuava a esfaquea-la.

E então, Hilary acordou.

-Droga, foi tudo um sonho!

_Com os Bladebreakers... _

-Então Anjinha, eu adoro brincar com você, sabia? -Ray fala enquanto trocava as fraldas de Kenny (brincando de casinha, Ray é o pai, Kenny é o bebê e o resto são criancinhas XD)

-Sei, eu também gosto, mais eu não gosto de brincar sozinha, é muito chato- Disse anjinha começando a ficar triste –EU sempre brinco sozinha, não sei porque, acho que ninguém gosta de mim

-Nyooo Claro que gostam de você! Tenho certeza que um dia terá muitos milhões de amigos!- Ray abraçou ela –Anjinhas não choram, ta bom?

-TA!

Enquanto isso, Kai continuava a fazer exercícios, mas dessa vez era na esteira.

-Qe guti guti, ele está suando tanto que acho que a tinta do cabelo vai derreter... guti guti –Tia Omida falou.

-Que tinta? A parte escura do cabelo dele é a cor que ele nasceu com, a clara de cor cinza é apenas o cabelo dele ficando branco... –Voltaire responder, revelando mais um dos segredos de Kai.

Então eles ficaram vendo Kai andar na esteira, tão suado e cansado que era quase como se estivesse morrendo.

-Mas agora está na vez dele correr!-Voltaire disse enquanto apertava um botão, o que fez que a esteira de Kai se acelerasse, obrigando Kai a correr.

E os exercícios continuaram por uma semana, sem descanso.

Anjinha, Ray, Kenny, Tyson e Max estavam brincando de soneca. Até que ouviram uma risada ao fundo, maleficamente, e acordaram.

-Uaaa-Tyson bocejou –O que houve?

Então eles olharam para uma cadeira, onde se levantava pesos, e viram Kai tão em forma quanto antes, mas muito mais musculoso.

'O.O'-Todos menos Kai, Voltaire e tia Omida.

-Agora Kai! Volte para dieta! Se engordar de novo, nós faremos isso de novo, tudo bem?-Voltaire disse.

-Ta n.nU - Kai ainda estava cansando, mas mais do que tudo, estava assustado e tremendo só de pensar em mais uma semana dessa. –Prometo que não engordarei mais n.nU

E assim voltaram para casa.

**Continua...**

**Kaina Hyngdou:**Capitulo 12 também pra vocês, ta quase cabando a fic, agora deve faltar um ou dois capítulos, tentarem fazer hoje. E desculpem por estar tão pequeno...

**Segredo 14:** Kai não pinta o cabelo, apenas seu cabelo embranquece rápido.

**Segredo 15: **Kai odeia exercícios, principalmente os que seu avô lhe manda fazer.

Bem é isso, mandem reviews, pra mim ficar feliz, ta bom?


	13. Segredos 16, 17 e 18

**Secretos Segredos Revelados**

**Cap 13 Segredos 16, 17 e 18**

Era, cedo, todos estavam estavam dormindo, depois de se livrarem de Voltaire, Omida e Anjinha da Mamãe, quando Voltaire decidiu expassa-los, afinal queria se livar de todos, até de sua filha e sua neta.

Apenas Kai estava acordado estava no banheiro se olhando no espelho, estava sem seus famosos triângulos azuis do rosto, mas bem onde estavam eles, sua pele estava cheia de manchas.

Então Kai pegou tinha e um pincel e começou a pintar seus famosos triângulos azuis.

-"Tudo seria mais fácil se a maquiagem da cor da minha pele cobrisse essas malditas manchas!" –Pensou, enquanto se pintava. –"Ou pelo menos existisse alguma operação ou tratamento pra esses drogas de manchas saírem daqui!"

Quando acabou foi até a cozinha, já reabastacida de quando ele comeu tudo a algumas semanas atrás, e olhou para o que tinha.

-"Preciso de algo que não engorde! Senão vão me colocar naquele horrível regime de novo!"-Kai pensou, então viu o livro de receitas de sua falecida tia Tica, e o folheou –"Legal, aqui tem receitas mais úteis do que imaginei!"

Pensou, então começou a fazer algumas, tinha bastante tempo até seus amigos acordarem.

Mais tarde, todos estavam acordando, Ray foi o primeiro a notar que Kai tomava sorvete.

-Kai? Que eu saiba você tinha que não engordar mais para seu avô não te colocar naquele regime de exercícios de novo.-Ray disse.

-É e daí?-Kai disse friamente, enquanto comia o sorvete.

-E daí sorvete engorda...

-Não esses, receita especial de Tia Tica, sorvetes sem calorias, sem açúcar, e com gosto melhor que os que tem tudo isso!-KAi explicou.

-Como?-Tyson, que estava la ouvindo como seus amigos perguntou –Como isso é possível?

-Sorvete de natural de frutas sem nenhum conservante a não ser a mágica da receita da Titia.-Kai explicou.

-Poço provar um pedaço?-Tyson pediu.

Mas antes de Kai respondeu Tyson já havia pegado um pote e uma colher e provado.

-É mais gostoso mesmo!-Disse Tyson, encanto –Amei!

E assim Tyson e Kai continuavam a tomar seus sorvetes, enquanto Kenny começava a digitar algo em seu laptop, Max comia doces e Ray fazia o trabalho da casa.

Até que chegou a hora de trabalharem.

Eles foram até a soreveteria tia-tica e começaram a trabalhar. Max comendo sorvetes, Kenny confusamente inútil e Ray fazendo tudo.

E claro, Kai e Tyson provando sorvetes, Mas Kai só comia os sem calorias e sem açúcar, Tyson e Ai comiam os outros.

-Ai, to ficando cansado de você, está demitida-Kai disse mal-humorado.

-O que! O que eu fiz?

-Hmf, apenas vá embora sua censurado.

Ela iria dizer algo, mas desistiu e em vez disso saiu correndo, chorando.

Tyson ficou olhando para ela perde-la de vista, depois olhou para Kai que comia seu sorvete como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Kai, porque fez isso? Achei que gostasse dela.

-Hmf, cala a boca, sempre que ela chegava aqui trazia alguma salgadinho, até parece que vou deixar aquela censurado aqui, com o perigo de engordar que ela me dá.-Kai respondeu, friamente.

-A ta-Tyson falou –"Agora entendo, sem banha, sem açúcar e sem calorias, KAi Hiwatari volta a ficar como o Sr gelo n.nU" - Concluiu

-Cale a boca e volte a comer. –Kai falou mal-humarado.

_Enquanto isso do lado de fora da sorveteria..._

-Hilary, o que faz aqui?-Ray pergunta indo até a garota.

-Hoje! Vou botar vou pedir pra Kai me dar o emprego aqui, senão, vou botar meu plano em ação! Você estando comigo ou não!- Ela diz.

-O QUE? O.o hoje?-Ray pergunta –Logo hoje que voltamos após uma semana mais ou menos sem trabalhar.

-SIM! estou cansada de esperar!

Assim Hilary entrou e foi andando com passos duros até o escritório de Kai e Tyson.

Abrindo a porta, fortemente, ela disse:

-KAI! ME DÊ O EMPREGO E DESPEÇA AQUELA censurado da Ai ou você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse!-HIlary gritou.

-Ta-Kai respondeu.

-O que? M-mas...

-Preciso mesmo de uma nova trabalhora, já que me cansei da Ai e despedi ela hoje de manhã...-Kai explicou.

-A ta...

-Agora ponha seu uniforme -Kai joga uma roupa igual a de Ray, Max e Kenny (ele e Tyson não usavam por serem os donos) em cima de Hilary –e vai ajudar Ray.

-Ta

Hilary fez o que Kai pediu e foi falar com Ray.

-E ae?-Ray perguntou.

-Foi tão fácil O.o –Hilary disse espantada –ele me deu o emprego, tão fácil...

-O.o EU vi a Ai saindo daqui chorando, acho que ele ia procurar outra mesmo, mas queria saber porque despediu a Ai...-Ray diz-"Apesar de fazer uma idéia..."

-è, mas agora vamos trabalhar!

-é!

E assim os dois começaram a trabalhar e pela primeira vez, Ray não trabalhou sozinha e feito um condenado.

Na hora de ir embora, os Bladebreakers, fecharam a sorveteria e estavam indo para casa, até que alguém se colocou em seu caminho.

-DAICHI?-Perguntaram todos(Hilary estava com eles), menos Kai- O que que você ta fazendo aqui?

-O SR Dickenson pediu pra avisar que o campeonato mundial vai começar! E que vai ser em equipe!

-Campeonato mundial? Nossa! –Tyson disse.

-É-Kai diz

-Será demais!-Ray diz.

-Então, todos juntos novamente para conseguir o titulo de campeos mais uma vez? –Max fala.

-SIM!-Hilary comemora.

-E então!-Todos pegaram suas beyblades –Será Let it Rip!-E todos jogaram as beyblades para o ar, e como e então pararam, bem na frente do sol, enquanto todos sorriam ao pensar que estariam novamente _juntos para beyblade._

_Depois de um tempo, no futuro..._

Boris morreu, ao tentar se vingar de Voltaire por te-lo traído, mas foi o que acabou com Volatire, pois este também morreu.

Ai depois de chorar muito por ter perdido o emprego, foi seqüestrada por Omida e passou a ser melhor amiga de Anjinha da Mamãe para sempre.

Todos continuaram com a sorveteria de Kai e Tyson até esta falir.

Daichi depois do torneio voltou para sua ilha, onde se casou com uma bela garota e teve muitos filhos, com menos de 18 anos.

Kenny após tanto tempo no computador inventou um programa para entrar dentro dele, e nunca mais saiu, vive o momento mais feliz que já teve desce jeito.

Max decidiu parar com os doces após descobrir que tinha diabetes, mas foi tarde de mais e acabou perdendo um braço em virtude dela, o que o impossibilitou para sempre de jogar beyblade e comer doces sem ajuda.

Ray e Hilary se casaram, unidos para sempre pelo laço de serem os únicos a trabalharem.

Tyson se tornou campeão mundial de novo e de novo, até desistir, depois de ser ameaçado de morte, para fazerem um novo campeão. Então começou a engordar, mas logo fez uma cirurgia de redução de peso e nunca mais engordou de novo.

Kai manteve seu pouco peso até seu avô morreu, quando engordou até não parar mais, hoje está no livro dos recordes como o homem mais gordo do mundo, e não pretende perder o titulo. É presidente da companhia do avõ e da sorveteria ao mesmo tempo, mas ocupa a maior parte do tempo.

**OWARI! **

**Kaina Hyngdou:**Cabei! Cabei! ToT vou sentir tanta falta dessa fic! Mas acho que já tava na hora de acabar mesmo, snif anif, eu nem tinha mais idéias pra segredos, mas achei que ficou bom, muito bom a fic, uma das melhores que já fiz na minha opinião.

**Segredo16:** Kai faz os triângulos no rosto porque a pele é ruim e não pode arrumar ou esonder com mais nada.

**Segredo 17:** As receitas de Tia tica ainda não tinham acabado.

**Segredo 18:** O mal humor de Kai é devido a falta de banha, calorias e açúcar em seu sistema.

**Kaina:**É isso, agora veremos todos os segredos de Kai, desde o primeiro até o ultimo, numa ultima lista:

**1-**Kai ama chocolate e sorvete

**2-**Kai tem uma tia chamada Tica

**3-**Kai é idiota quando ta com sono

**4-**Kai tem uma tia chamada Omida

**5-**Kai é parente direto de Stalin

**6-**Kai usa uma coleira escrito "Eu amo Omida! Minha Tia é Demais!" por baixo do cachecol.

**7-**O tamanho do estômago de Kai é infinito.

**8-** Kai tem um lugar secreto para guardar suas mais valiosas coisas.

**9-**Kai faz qualquer coisa por chocolate ou salgadinhos, ou qualquer outro tipo de comida que faça mal a saúde.

**10- **O chão é caidinho pelo Kai.

**11- **A gordura do Kai tem mil e uma utilidades.

**12- **A ferabit do Kai é muito feliz, viciada em biscoitos ou seja: é praticamente maluca.

**13:**Kai tem uma priminha, filha de Omida, chamada Anjinha da Mamãe.

**14-** Kai não pinta o cabelo, apenas seu cabelo embranquece rápido.

**15- **Kai odeia exercícios, principalmente os que seu avô lhe manda fazer.

**16-**Kai faz os triângulos no rosto porque a pele é ruim e não pode arrumar ou esonder com mais nada.

**17-**As receitas de Tia tica ainda não tinham acabado.

**18-** O mal humor de Kai é devido a falta de banha, calorias e açúcar em seu sistema.

**Kaina:**Nossa O.O não me lembrava de tinha feito tanta besteira XDD Mas espero que tenham gostado de tudo! Mandem reviews e digam o que acharam! Ficarei muito feliz!


End file.
